


Surrealization and love

by AmbriFlower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Green Kryptonite, Identity Porn, Love Confessions, M/M, Red Kryptonite, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbriFlower/pseuds/AmbriFlower
Summary: The feeling, ever present, like fish in deep water, well hidden. For the one unwilling to see, it can be named friendship, for the one unwilling to see their own truth. An inconvenient truth, always out of reach. That is to say, until those rare moments, when a fishing net, in the form of a crisis, scrutinizes the water… And suddenly, there is nowhere to hide.Surrealizationhttps://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=surrealization





	1. to learn the names of the feelings in the water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy, this is my first time to write fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the story,  
> At the same time, I would like to thank the Showmeheaven and SnippetsRUs doing Beta-reading.

Chapter 1

The feeling, ever present, like fish in deep water, well hidden. For the one unwilling to see, it can be named friendship, for the one unwilling to see their own truth. An inconvenient truth, always out of reach. That is to say, until those rare moments, when a fishing net, in the form of a crisis, scrutinizes the water… And suddenly, there is nowhere to hide.

It all starts with one of the many small, really small, crises the Superman tries to solve on a daily basis, maybe three levels over “cat in a tree”.  
A random sound, a knife hitting the ground in a back alley, starts it all. Normally based on Superman's experience, it would be nothing unmanageable.  
The villain, new, seems inexperienced and partaking in a largely unplanned, desperate action of his own making. The important thing is to de-escalate the situation. Maybe even help the person back to a better life.  
The Bat had led Superman's attention to a part of the Wayne enterprises, whose purpose it was to help former criminals and people in other unfortunate economic situations. The purpose, to facilitate the individual return to society by offering them work and other types of assistance.  
Not for the first time, Clark wonders about the apparent contrast between billionaire Brucie and Wayne enterprises. Perhaps that's what happens when a company has become self-driven? If nothing else, it will give Superman an opportunity to travel to Gotham and its Bat.

\- Nice evening for a walk, isn’t it?  
\- Superman!  
\- Since you already know my name, the polite thing to do would be to share yours, Clark says with a wink and a Superman smile.  
\- …

Clark descends into the back alley shadow. Slowly, not to scare, his feet meet the road. Superman’s presence demands the attention of the 20-year-old's eyes, and Clark decides to change tactics.

\- What can I do for you? The man with the mark of The House of El on his chest asks.

Still on his knees, with fingers around the handle of a bloodless knife, the young man just stares. Should we not talk about the short kitchen knife?, his eyes seem to say.

After his super-senses confirm a lack of blood on the knife, as well as on the person’s body, Clark, deciding to go for defusing the petrified man with the help of Clark Kent's dorky humor, tries:

\- It seems like you've got lost in an alley, with only a knife as your company? Do you want to tell me what series of events led to this?

One of Superman's soothing sunny smiles supports the question, while an unrest crawls up his spine like frost. The conversation, as calm as if they are talking about birds in the trees, continues, and Clark hopes that the lack of localized spilled blood translates to no harm done.

\- I ... no one said anything about how scared she would be. It was just a handbag… a few green paper bills, the notes... the cards could easily just be barred after it was finished. 

Faster than the human eye can see, an expression, very rarely observed, occurs on Kal El’s face.  
For now, Clark decides, the information about the specific woman, her health, whereabouts and name is the important focus. What’s on those notes he mentioned, can wait.  
In order to allow the continuation of the word flow, Superman chooses to fill the space between them with silence, like he would have done in his journalist Clark Kent persona when interviewing his subject. The power of listening with genuine interest to the person behind the words is in and of itself a superpower, Clark has discovered. 

\- I did not hurt her, I did not take anything from her, not even the notes, stutters the man with the knife.

Multitasking is not a problem for Clark, while opening up to the ever-present background noise. Even the Bat would not be dissatisfied with Superman today, Clark thinks before he can stop himself.  
The most important thing now is to keep calm, not to think of the Bat’s smirk.  
Quickly and methodically, he reaches out with his enhanced hearing, searching for the sounds of injured people. The absence of the auditory symptoms... is promising, but not a promise. The face, and the sound of the potential killer’s heartbeat, screams of stress, fear and sorrow, but are otherwise reluctant to give information.  
Clark switches between his super senses to look for signs of blood or injury, signs of fighting in the backstreet, something, anything that can give hint as to what has happened.

\- You must hear this a lot, the alley man said, - People telling you how they dreamed of being like you when they were young. I was one of them, an ignorant child. The man almost smiles at the memory. - As a teenager I dreamed of being like you: Honest, strong, full of courage. I believed in your stories about friends you can trust. And then the man came and he took and demanded and...

Superman does not notice his red cape soaking up mudded puddle water as he kneels next to the young man.

\- You need help, but you have to tell me what happened today.  
\- You do not understand, says the knife man, - I can not steal, or harm innocent people. There is only one solution left for me.

Clark with Superman's professional body language, tries to help the person feel confident enough to calm down. He tries to listen like Clark, and to be as balanced as Superman, to induce hope.  
Nevertheless, anger appears there, in the heartbeat, symptomatically made evident through specific hormones in the sweat, in the way the knife man’s own body poses, and now the young man's face is honest in a new way. Perceived righteous anger targeting the Superman.

My name is *Surrealization* and I’m what you do not see coming, not before your eyes have been opened and see the utterly, absolute surrealness of your present situation.

Perplexed, Clark blinks when this information is followed by an <> and regretful eyes, before the hatred takes over

\- What do you mean? is all Clark can say before an unknown, excruciating, sensory experience goes through... his fingers? Up his left arm, inside his stomach, spine column, chest, toes, eyes, blood... everywhere. 

\- You were my hero, says the man, While staring into Superman’s chest, but you could not save me and now. The glance shoots upward and locks Clark's eyes. - Now I have to save my family, save it from the creditors of Gotham underworld!

What was it Batman said when he came to Metropolis after following in the tracks of an outbreak group of small criminals that hoped to start up in the Metropolis underworld?  
\- An unpredictable, desperate man is (...), is all Clark managed to think before a new experience of what body failure is, is taking over all the attention and lets him hit the ground with his whole body. 

\- The Joker pays me for this. We shall be free from debt and free from you, and your false hope that makes the innocent and idiots, well, hope for a good, righteous world, without getting blood on your hands.

In a new world, also consisting of green light and pain, it is almost an unreal luxury to have energy and presence enough to be confused, why is the Joker interested in him? Who would have thought that the Joker had other hobbies than Batman? What was the *Surrealization* in his hand? It was just a glowing rock, grilling in the color, but just a rock. And yet, all instincts in Clark cry:

\- Get away from that stone!

So this is physical pain?

If Clark had the power for it, laughter would have filled the back street. So this is what his life has come to. Lie in a alley, struck by a green glowing rock. Perhaps that's the way his life ends, for right now he is weak as the previously-referred *cat in a tree*. A small, green rock can do what Lex Luthor, and so many others have dreamt of. Mr. Luthor, you might lost to a green, luminous rock, a green villain named *Surrealization* and The Joker. Batman, Superman can almost imagine the Bat’s disapproving look.

\- You, our hero, hope our... my.... and yet my life has come to this. You just hover in the sky and pretend. No more, I'll finish this, save mankind from false hope. No, I have had my surrealization.

In a world of green light, and pain, Clark can at least see one advantage of more dulled senses, the reduced ability to listen to the perceived righteousness of the villain. What he says is now unimportant. Everything Superman hopes is that no one was injured or killed by the kitchen knife and that The Bat was not dragged into another of Joker's despicable plans. Batman... Batman with his rare smile, his straight back, raspy voice and muscular thighs.  
Wishing B had let him see his face just once and let Clark decide to share the secret identity with him, when this was all over. Hearing him say his name. Clark can almost imagine Batman informing that it was unwise, unnecessary, and would compromise the mission to know these things... or maybe tell him that he has known Superman’s secret identity all this time. It would have been so typical of the man. Clark smiles.  
Maybe he would let me know his name, Let it fill my mouth before I said it. Allow my mouth to... no. Clark stops himself when obscene images flood his mind. He still has strength enough to blush.  
In his mind's eye Superman can see; Batman who lets Superman push him against the wall in a hot kiss. Clark who gets undressed by Batman. Batman crying out for pleasure and leaking into Clark's mouth. Kal El penetrating the Batman in his armor. A naked Batman, his eyes shut, while his body ripples in pleasure, deep inside Clark, where he himself.. * Whoa, where do these thoughts come from? Clark asks himself, even if he knows the answer. Then he goes on with the sentence  
\- Do not let yourself be distracted Clark. This is not the way you die, Superman decides. The Joker does not bode anything good for Metropolis, or Gotham.  
The reporter and superhero loses his grip on consciousness. 

 

 


	2. A small green stone can make capes stumble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure how to respond to the whole situation, Wonder Woman breathes in, breathes out. On the one hand, it’s interesting, almost fun, to experience what she chose to baptize;  
> *Bat roar*. Diana considered it some levels over *Bat growling*.

Chapter 2: A small green stone can make capes stumble.

Not quite sure how to respond to the whole situation, Wonder Woman breathes in, breathes out. On the one hand, it’s interesting, almost fun, to experience what she chose to baptize;  
*Bat roar*. Diana considered it some levels over *Bat growling*. 

It is good to get a glimpse of how much he cares. Maybe The Bat needs to know that his emotional, as much as his intellectual, concerns are appreciated by all of them. That  
she and the others too, would be encouraged to form friendships with Batman if he started showing his emotional investment more explicitly?

Perhaps it would be helpful to argue that it is good for team morale? Even if none of the superheroes are part of an official team. It’s more like, you all exist, maybe we should try to assist each other, from time to time… cause less accidents. Oh, and here are some tools to help us talk, but only when necessary. 

On the other hand, in the current situation, it was worrying to hear Batman, *Always calm and efficient*, allowing this storm of emotions to show on the surface. She adjusts the earpiece. One thing was to suspect this level of feelings underneath the surface, to get it confirmed was quite another. Batman's response points to a high severity, but how high? Diana finds it difficult to assess how emotionally influenced Batman is from the actual level of threat. This group experiment is still too fresh to know that, too inexperienced.

The Bat is so hard to interpret, hidden behind all that grumpiness and silence. That is, unreadable to everyone, except a thousands of years old Amazon, and any friends he may have, and Superman.

As a matter of fact, Diana finds it soothing to have her gut feeling confirmed, that Batman feels so deeply for his fellow super colleagues, and especially this specific one. The Amazon finds it, in the absence of a better word, a charming feature. Charming but still frustrating that a crisis is necessary in order to to show the level of care Bat has. 

\- Batman, could you repeat?  
\- .... , Says Batman, "My sources have warned me that the Joker has sent one of his minions to Metropolis. Our friend in Metropolis does not take dangers below a certain scale seriously. I need you to fly over to make the fool reconsider his world view. After a small assessment break of the situation, Batman growls; - Wonder Woman, just convince the fool he's wrong.  
\- .. I do not know .. Diana asks just to ruffle his feathers a bit. - Why don’t you tell him yourself?  
\- Wonder Woman, *Bat roars* the man on the other side of the earpiece dialogue. - I need to gather more intel about the threat before I can come over. We need to know what we are dealing with.  
\- Calm down B. With a smile in her voice, Diana decides to add, - I'll even talk to him and ask about his day.

Wonder woman can just about feel a tactile relief coming through the earpiece in the pause as follows, a grumpy pause.

\- Just keep Superman alive till I get there.

****

Floating over a random alley, Diana sees the consequence, and can do nothing but wish she'd acted faster.

On his back, in a dark alley, lies a bloody, heavily breathing man in red and blue. On top of his chest, a strange green glowing stone. Diana can feel her stomach turn with the sight of the unhealthy greenish color on his skin. Not to mention, Superman, the invulnerables has his own blood on the outside of his skin.

A second person, in the small space between to houses, is in the middle of a phone conversation. The stranger, leaning against the wall of the backstreet smiling, hanging, just relaxing while informing the person at the other end of the device. Superman is down, bleeding and barely breathing.

Diana just stares at the rogue’s right foot. While the wind is playing with her hair, the amazon is counting down her anger, from 500. How dares he, placing his foot on Superman thorax, on her friend’s family crest? Perhaps to keep the strange green glowing stone in place, maybe just because he wanted to place his foot on the heroes chest, or both.

For Diana, experience dictates, glowing object means magic or radioactive radiation. The human’s choice to place his foot so close to the green object implies magic. Drawing on experience, Diana tries to estimate what kind of magic she is working with. The questions are, will it neutralize her as well and will the kryptonian state become worse by her waiting for a better assessing? 

\- No, I can not let him lie there bloody, Diana tells herself, - with a rock that does who knows what to a kryptonian.

Ignoring the Batman's attempt to communicate, the Amazon centers herself, just like she has been taught all her life. Quickly and efficiently, she expands her area of observation in order to confirm, the suspect is alone. After some moments, Diana know with certainty, she can act undisturbed. 

The decision taken, Diana moves a little away and presses her earpiece.

\- Have you found him? The Bat growls.  
\- Yes, I have found him. He's alive, but … Superman is unconscious.  
\- ….  
\- He’s with a green, glowing rock of unknown origin and influence. Superman has a little blood coming out of his mouth but is still breathing, she informs in meeting with the bald silence. - He is accompanied by one individual, a man.  
\- Continue.  
\- There is no one else in the neighborhood that seems to be with the suspect. After a little hesitation, Diana adds, - The suspect has placed his right foot on Superman’s chest, together with the green rock. I believe the rock is most likely of magical origin.  
\- … Wonder Woman, Superman's life is at stake so I want you to ..

Before Bruce gets to complete the order, Wonder Woman informs him that she considers it necessary to question the suspect. Consequently, she will tie him with her lasso from an appropriate distance, and start the integration.

\- (...) and if you do not hear from me, I’m now sending over the address and a picture of the suspect.

With the earpiece off, her lasso in hand, Diana lands at the other end of the back street.

A large part of Wonder Woman feels happy when she observes how the villain stops dead in his phone call, forgets his smile and how his body stiffens. There is joy in seeing his eyes jump in fear to and from Kal El's chest and to her. How the strangers complexion loses blood supply, before he turns around, trying to escape. Without success.

The mobile, forgotten, hits the back. Diana note where it falls. Batman can study it later.  
With experienced movements, Wonder Woman swings the lasoon. The tool is like an extended arm. It revolves around the refugee man and ends the flight.  
Pleased, Wonder Woman observes that nobody was injured in the process.

This part of the responsibility she has sworn to participate in as a hero, gives her pleasure. Now is the time for words of truth from a villain, a person, a soul. There is no place to hide for him. 

The person turns to her, eyes filled with laughter and hint of disgust.  
Wonder Woman grips the lasso with purpose and it starts to glow like hot metal. Her experience allows her to lead the conversation where she needs it to go, instead of letting the interview drown in, for her focus's, distracting unimportant truths of a mad man.

This act, of finding truth gives Diana satisfaction. A pleasure the lasso of truth will never allow her to lie about, not even to herself. A hero must be, if nothing else, true to herself.

Captured, secured by the lasso words of truth starts to pour out of the captured person. Diana lets him, until she has the necessary information. She was right, it was the stone that had taken Kal's consciousness. The Joker was involved and ... wait a minute, what was he saying? The green thing only works on kryptonians, and it could end Superman? Think Diana, so, not magical and unable to neutralize her. Then it was safe to remove the stone without both of them being knocked out. 

Still with a hand around the lasso the hero picked up the stone, searching for a way to neutralize or destroy the object

\- Which method for disposing of this rock is best for helping Superman? Asks Wonder Woman.  
\- .... In the box, he says, pointing with his eyes. - Put it in the box.

Old habits die hard, so she says thank you while she puts the stone in a small black box... of metal.. lead?

The box is closed.  
Almost at once, Superman's breath seems less wheezing, his facial features more relaxed and the skin more, like a healthy person’s. Her moment of relief is interrupted by an electrical cracking in her ear:

\- Flash is coming to pick up the criminal. Bring Superman and the object to this address is all Batman says.

Not for the first time, it still feels strange to have a dialogue with someone she does not know the name of. Gives her the feeling of working with a spy or ghost, and not a cape friend .

Flash is there, seconds after Batman handed over his proposal for action. The red sprinter stumble in his words, his eyes filled with tears at the sight of Superman. Only Wonder Woman promises to get Superman to safety helps him find a little more courage. 

Now, free from the lasso the apprehended, almost, killer of superman just laughs.  
Flash grabs and handcuffs the new villain and runs to the nearest police station.

***

Bruce bends over his screen, typing the information he has until now. Next to him, Alfred puts a tray of tea and two pairs of sandwiches, a mild hint.

\- Sir  
\- ... Thanks Alfred.  
\- Sir, nods Alfred. 

With worry Alfred studies his 25 year old ward. Not for the first or last time, he wants an easier life for Bruce. Alfred can sympathise with him, nobody extracts happiness from knowing that the person they like is harmed. Not that Bruce would ever acknowledge  
that the invulnerable man, he refuse to admit his idealize, has awakened warm feelings in him. \- Alfred, Superman is unconscious and heaven knows how close to his death, because of a rock.

\- Yes, Sir.

\- Alfred, Bruce looks up from the writing, a sure sign of his inner turmoil, - Wonder Woman and Superman will be here in 12 minutes. Have you prepared for their stay?  
\- Yes sir. Alfred says with a humf. 

In left the silence as follows, the butler choose to refer to the existence of the food and tea. 

\- Sir, for now it is important for Superman that Batman has the energy to help him.

The eye roll is only stopped by Bruce's respect and love for Alfred, and if he is honest, a desire to keep access to Alfred's exceptional food. Nobody is so self-destructive that they will voluntarily cause their own exclusion from Alfred's kitchen.

Within the time Batman estimated, the alarm sounds. 

A quick glance at camera image No. 20 confirms it. There is Wonder Woman in front of the cave’s hidden water entrance. Bruce can not stop his body from breathing in a quiet sob at the sight of the precious cargo in her arms. Superman is still unconscious. The idiot! Bruce thinks, before pushing the button that separates the water and opens the entrance.

Wonder Woman, busy trying to locate masked heroes in the forest, falls into battle position. After a second she smiles to herself. Of course, Batman has access to and is paranoid enough to create a hiding place for rest, protection and to access, hidden by Gaia herself.

Wonder Woman can not shake the feeling of entering into Hades’ realm as she flies into the cave, holding Superman safely in her arms.


	3. Unknown guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling threads and arranging for the sun to shine as much as possible.  
> We'll know a little more about what Batmans actions hide in the shadows.

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown guardian angel hidden in the shadows**

 

So this is how it is to live among giants with capes? Batman pulls in his breath. Mythological creatures reborn into the age of technology. All you can do is patch them back together when their hubris hits their legs out from down below them, or causes blood to flow out of them.

Bruce feels it in his body ... in his psyche, how wrong the story the eyes tells him is. So it has happened, what he feared. Superman and kryptonite met. The result, here at the treatment table. At the very least, the chest of Superman lifts up and down. Batman files it under the category of: A promising sign.

***

The first time Superman appeared in public, cautious wisdom and urban legends had suddenly made sense.

Superman's existence had been confirmed by the television screen. Lois Lane, the Kryptoner's future go-to-journalist, had stood among the fallen bricks and crushed cars on broken asphalt.

The camera person, while the journalist was informing the public about a crazy scientist’s cloning attempt, had zoomed in on the unknown hero. The fight was already over, but the hero did not celebrate. Unaffected by the presence of the camera, all his attention was on the motionless civilian in his arms. The unfortunate boy - Antony Loupe, 8 years old, two siblings, two living parents - had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thankfully he did not die.

Superman’s total and complete expression of defeat and sorrow had affected Batman. Touched something in him... something deep inside him... feelings very close to what the sight of a victim dragged into someone else’s plans could awaken in him.

Equally, the hero of the screen was inexperienced. Worse, he was an unknown factor of tremendous strength and obviously... emotionally vulnerable. He needed guidance, the Bat had decided. Experienced colleagues who could lead and support him through a cape’s first defeat. He needed guidance, to protect him from those who would try to use him for their own gain.

At the same time, the young Bat also acknowledged that the new hero needed someone who could stop him if he lacked the mental strength, the inner balance, to meet the world's teeth and claws. Two months later, Brucie had been present when skeptical journalists asked Superman to address his controversial citizenship, or lack thereof. The sight of this man, with the strength of a god, able to take over the world, chose to respond to the charge, listen and allow the press to pronounce their petty distractions of doubts.

Clearly as day and sunlight, Bruce can remember the look in Superman’s eyes. Kryptonic blue sky filled with reluctance and insecurity mixed with endless patience and hope. The strength, the vulnerability of the man from outer space emerged for all to see, there, in the press conference. Touched something unknown and yet recognizable in Bruce, hidden behind Bruce’s playboy play. He had witnessed Superman challenging the people at the event, searching for the slightest sign of rejection when he told them that he was an alien, a Kryptoner. Forget citizenship, he did not even have a citizenship to Earth.

Nevertheless, the space man’s choice of home planet makes him a part of Earth, a world citizen ... And no one can deny him, except by his own choice.

Which leads to the returning question, the need for neutralization plans in addition to inclusion plans. Again, Bruce had considered the need to find out if Superman had a secret human identity, to get confirmed if Superman had an alias which allowed him to have lasting ties with humanity. There are signs indicating that, his insight into human psyche being one of them.

Superman had seemed so vulnerable, so human, where he stood and shared his secret. Contrast between the physical strength he possesses, powerful. From that time on, Bruce had decided to facilitate for reducing Superman’s pain and isolation in a world alternating between worshiping and fearing him.

Batman had been pleased to have gotten his suspicion confirmed (for no other meta person possesses such a wide range of powers).

It had been the drop that confirmed the need to acquire Superman super allies, super friends even. Not Batman, but other, carefully selected heroes, who could make the world of the hero warmer.

There had been a need for different levels of negotiations. Finding the respective heroes had been unproblematic, after all, he is Batman. Their presence and secret identities were anyway unmasked long ago by his alter ego.

Finally, everyone had said yes to meet each other. When the heroes decided to partake in a loose cooperation, in crisis situations, Batman had invited Superman. No need to give the sun hero false hope.

The day Superman had flown into the new premises, built and constructed for this little group, Batman had retreated into the shadows, for the night's knight does not need help in Gotham... And Superman didn’t need him.

From the shadows he had observed the rest of the introductory meeting. Searched after signs of character traits in them that seemed potentially less enthusiastic of the idea of saving aliens. Trying to spot heroes that perhaps had a reduced interest in cooperation with Superman after his background emerged in the light. Batman confirmed that no exclusion was necessary, for the time being.

Inn his room of silence he was pleased to witness how Superman was taken in with open arms. A positive bonus was also that Superman and the Amazon took on the leadership role.

With that plan was to retreat, assisting from the sidelines, imperceptible ... but Kal-El had other plans.

God how annoying that man could be.

***

Hopefully, the man with the closed, ethereal blue eyes, has found a larger room for himself. Batman certainly knew that Superman had begun to meet Wonder Woman and the others without the excuse of a crisis. So perhaps being met with warmth and given a space in his small group of scattered heroes had helped?

But why did not he wake up? Batman pushes down the wave of panic, it's time enough for that type of emotional luxury later.

The shame spreads to the heart and bites, hard.

How could this happen, Batman had worked so hard for... not be too late, again.

***

Without informing the other heroes, especially Superman, Batman had created a project, Achilles. Because everyone had at least one weakness big enough to kill you.

The motivation behind the search had changed when he met Superman, became familiar with the man. Attested to Superman’s heart, smile, his care for civilians and Superhumans.

6 months and 4 days ago, he had finally found it, that which could hurt the kryptonian physically. Batman had baptized it kryptonite.

With cells from materials such as cups and chairs Superman had touched, the knight performed tests to document the alien’s response to the material. After 537 tests, it was theoretically safe to test the stone in the field. Batman had brought a sample of the green material into a small box in his utility belt with intent to test. The sight of Superman in bodily discomfort, without knowledge of why, just for a second had been... uncomfortable.

All the eternal seconds with hidden direct exposure for Superman had taught Batman something basic. The muscular man with the mild eyes was vulnerable to this element. It was true. Equally true, each time the exposure ends, the cells regenerate to full strength, no exceptions.

***

So why not this time?

\- Alfred, give me tweezers, sodium chloride and sterile cotton

\- Yes, sir.

Bruce, still with the cowl on, gently pushes Superman’s mouth open. Dabs the blood and there, in the oral cavity, attached to the skin, is a small sprout of green, glowing material...

Emotional turmoil interferes with the relief over a solution. Bruce hopes that the stone is not porous and that it is easy to remove without the patient swallowing a loose splint of it.

Meditation Technique No. 7 helps Batman remove the cause of Superman's condition.

Luckily, it does not look like some bites loosened or remained in the tissue. How could this happen? He was looking for a cure, a way to neutralize the effect. Superman was supposed to be safe from kryptonite. One way to keep Superman safe. One way to allow only Batman to possess it, just in case… and this was the result?

\- Alfred

\- Sir, Alfred nods encouragingly with a raised eyebrow, an expression that says “what are you waiting for?”

Bruce permits himself to swallow and nods. There must still be cryptonite hidden upon or in Superman.. Kryptonite pieces, placed underneath the sleeves of his suit, shines against them as they undress Kal-El.

Mercifully, there are no signs of green penetrating the flesh. Now, all they have to do is see if the patient will get better in the following minutes. If not, they have to look in other openings.

Bruce, experienced in compartmentalization, allows some part of him recognize its effect on him. The relief of how Superman's skin and breath normalizes. The aesthetic pleasure of seeing this Greek god of a man without the spandeks and red cloak. Just muscles and scarless skin. The detective in him is still mildly surprised at how human Superman is. The cynical part can not help point out that Superman’s underpants are still on. For Batman, to see the strange blue eyes open again, is comparable to being able to breathe again after years under the sea surface. A second of victory before analysis and contingency plans reappear.

Fortunately, the villain had not guided Superman to swallow kryptonite.

That is, until Bruce realizes he has an almost completely naked Superman lying in front of him. Alive and unavailable. Unavailable except Bruce's imagination and a curious cock's dream.

Thankfully, Batman meditation technique exists.

\- Batman, is everything Superman says before his eyes ask “what happened?”

Alfred packets away the encapsulated kryptonite and the used medical device. Bruce can do little but be the one who explains to a nude, living, muscular Superman what has happened.

\- Your clothes must be washed, Alfred has decided, Bruce informs. Both an explanation and diversion at the same time. Batman needs time to consider the best way to explain the kryptonite to Superman.

Raising an eyebrow, Superman is unable to stop from blushing, but he doesn't look away.

\- Sir, says Alfred, handing over a set of clothes to the former patient.

\- Thanks, Alfred.

\- Mr. Superman.

Superman shows some discomfort at the title, but he does not correct. Secret identity at all times. Batman feels proud on Superman's behalf, but Bruce... he wishes to know, not for the first time, who the man behind the title is. To deserve his trust.

Technically, he knows the secret identities of all super heroes in the group, except Superman’s. He will wait. That is, assuming that Superman continues to not be a threat. Plans have already been made for scenarios with unbalanced, manipulated and / or evil Superman. To mention a few, and... he does not feel guilty because of it.

\- How are you doing? asks Wonder Woman.

Alfred must have told Wonder Woman that they had removed the hidden kryptonite. It's not quite right to have her here right now. Something he tries to convey by looking hard at her. He has information to hand over to Superman. Knowledge the superhero himself has to choose whether to share. The Bat glare is obviously easy to ignore.

\- I'm as good as new, Superman answers, with his dazzling smile, - Lapped together by Batman and Alfred.

\- Wonder Woman, have you seen how it goes with the scanning of the mobile the villain left behind? Batman insist. - Have you investigated the number he called?

Batman knows that it was most likely a not traceable, (not that that is a problem) but all stones ... The most important thing is that Wonder Woman has work to do and Superman needs rest. All of this is communicated through Batman stirring, before turning to Superman again.

\- What do you remember? asks Batman in a less grumpy tone.

***

Superman is still sitting on the treatment table, finding relief in covering the lower body with a white cloth. The clothes Alfred gave him lies on the hero's lap.

Skeptically, Clark holds up a t-shirt made of the most comfortable fabric he has ever worn, except for the Superman uniform. The clothes smell of Batman, not Alfred, but lacks the smell of bomb powder, leather and other things that belong to the man. Not that Clark complains, as the more sophisticated smells of sandalwood, citrus, and the smell of Batman’s very own musk of man encapsulates him. Uncovers a little bit of the mystery that Batman is.

To hide the blood's direction, Clark chooses to bend his knees and distract all prospective observers by dressing what he thinks is Batman's alter ego's t-shirt. Yes, because it helps to wrap yourself into the smell of the man you... An intrusive silence draws Clark's attention.

\- .. yes? He asks, trying with a smile. He can physically know that the smile did not get the way he wanted.

Bring yourself together, Clark Kent. The only thing happening now is that you are sitting half-naked in what seems to be Batman's hiding place, after being knocked out by a green stone of unknown origin.

While Superman dresses in Bruce's clothes, Batman observes that they fit like another layer of skin. Maybe a little tight over the chest.

Wonder Woman rolls her eyes and smiles. The boys are so easy to read.

\- What do you remember? Ask Wonder Woman.

\- I .. Met Surrealization and he had a green stone.

Not sure what to do when Batman stares intensely at you, your horny self, Clark leans on the greatly reduced strength of his arms. He misses the sun... but it has to wait. One does most likely not leave a Batman whose current body language, albeit dedicated to appear calm, is not. Clark learned long ago not to take Batman's heartbeat as an indication of anything, the man has too much control over it.

Trained in Bat speak, he notes moments like; increased need for predictability (mild signs of frustration over Wonder Woman's irritation) and ... mild increase in hormone production in his sweat.

In an effort to control the mood, Clark chuckles with a smile

\- Lighten up a little, will you. Do you know what, I've learned that pain is overrated

Ok, not the correct response, mayday mayday.

\- Superman, are you an idiot or are you just naive little puppy?! Do you intentionally ignore everything we, Wonder Woman and I try to teach you to keep you alive?

Ok, definitely no gallows humor.

\- Has it ever happened, that you investigate before jumping into a situation with new, unknown variables?

The flame of just anger shouts into life in Clark.

\- Calm down boys, Wonder Woman rolls her eyes and wonders why she spends time with men of years corresponding to children compared to her own.

Clark pulls the words away from the tongue and observes, with fascination, Batman pulling his frustration back. How he turns to Wonder Woman and asks her to explore the collection of information from the cell phone. Wonder becomes another emotion when Batman’s attention returns back to him, considerably more controlled, and asks whether Superman feels good enough for a conversation. Batman has something of utmost importance to share. .

Clark chooses to nod, unable to say no to time with this (delicious) man.

Alfred brings tea and sandwiches. He informs the patient about the need for nutrition after what he has been through. Batman should also drink tea and eat, informs the butler.


	4. When anger decreases their ability to listen past the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in conflicts because their stubborn, unsure and for the moment, bad listeners. .. And adorebol

**Chapter 4  
**

**When anger decreases their ability to listen past the words**

 

Finally, Bruce murmurs to himself before he lifts his head and looks at Superman.

"Do I have anything on my face?"

"No", Batman answers, and uses eye communication to close any opening for further inquiry.

"... So ... What is this thing of utmost importance that I get to know?" asks Kal El, now with his feet dangling over the edge of the treatment table.

Bruce tries to find the right words, and his breath. The adrenaline peak rages down, it's so unfamiliar to see Superman reduced and vulnerable. Filling the unnerving truth of how easy it is to believe in the lie of the superhero's absolute Invulnerability. Well, for the Gotham protector it is just yet another confirmation of the need to guide the man in blue. Perhaps especially since Superman himself has a notorious ability to either forget it or use his strength to direct the attention away from that important fact.

Maybe even train him in martial arts?

"Lighten up a little, will you", says Brucie.

It's like Clark Kent can see the man wink under the bat maske. unnerving as it is, it is also fascinating to see this unknown part of the man. 

 

Perplexed and curious, the Kryptonian seizes the subject thrown to him. Upon closer inspection, the item appears to be round like a CD, if anything a litter thicker. Oh, there's a button there.

  
Superman looks up and raises one perfect eyebrow.   
The dark knight is now at the door.

"Wait till I have closed the door before you press the button", he growls.

****

Sitting with the unknown device, Superman is surprised by his own emotional response, he chooses to nod and wait until Batman is standing on the opposite side of the closed door.   
  
Without doubt, he presses the button and the world becomes light.   
  
Lovely, nutritious, life-giving sunlight floats out of the container. It Circles and extinguishes his thirst and hunger as only the sun can. 

Batman gave him the sun in a box.   
  
The ease of being back to everyday strength and a little more, folds away. The cynic few know exists in him, laughs a little. So it is not possible to hide anything from the Bat himself. Clark has not told anyone how the sun affects him, but Batman looked straight through to that secret.

****

When Batman is in the room again, he asks about Superman’s health, some concern in his varm, spicy voice. Visibly relieved when the former patient confirms that his body is again optimized.

Equally, he must confirm to himself that everything is in the best condition. Cautious and yet seriously, he checks his colleague for physical and psychological challenges, examines the knee joint, lifts the arms, the condition of the arm muscles, thigh muscles (concentrating not to be distracted by the ridiculous, physical level of perfect). He examines the pulse and takes saliva samples. Compares it with earlier notes from health surveys, and saves for future references.   
  
Everything works well, preliminary.

"Thank you. .... How did you find out the secret about the source of my superpower?"

"What that you are a plant?"

Clark can not help but smile, Bat humor.   


A smile that reminds the Moon of the Sun.

"I also eat... human food."

"Do you need it or is it a luxury?"

Clark can’t help it and laughs

"To some extent, yes, but not so much, or often. I eat mostly because I like the experience."

"...."

 

Time continues, regardless of their dialogue. Clark abandons patience for curiosity.

"So you had something you would like to say to me, and I do not think it was about your solar technology", Clark winks.

".... Kal El", Batman starts, "For a long time, I've conducted research on a topic that directly affects your person."

"Yes?"

***

Worried because of Batman's body language seems to contain uncertainty, vulnerable caution, almost a shame of shame. It is concerning to see the full lips encapsulated in that kind of language. Patiently, he waited for Batman to find the words he thinks himself best descriptive.

"I knew about the kryptonite's existence."

"Kryptonite?", Superman replies, increasingly turmoiled by the answer.

"The green metal you were exposed to, I've researched it."

The words;

"What?", leaves Clark's tongue while the healthy skin color just recently returned waves bye to his face.

****

Batman is waiting for a more complete question, at least a full sentence. 

Strengthened, the physical weaknesses evaporated, Superman hovers up from the treatment table. The light from the lamps are playing a shadow and light game with his face and body. He is closer to the light, Bruce observes. 

Drawn in by the sight of the only other man in the room, Clark just hovers. Sucking in the sight of the still costume-clad colleague. A part of him resents that even now the physical mask is still covering Batman’s face. 

The gloves have returned to cover the soft, steady fingers that helped save his life. The fingertips that Batman investigated his body with, less than 5 minutes ago.

It requires deep concentration to let his eyes keep their usual color. The laser rays are for other occasions, not for the feeling of being betrayed, resonates Clark.

Now, just a few centimeters from Batman's face, Superman encourages him to continue.

Instinct is a strange thing, intense, but possible to override. Particularly for Batman, trained for a number of years to not escape when threats confront him. When truth be told, even though this sunbathing man with the features of a mythological hero is in his face, burning in anger and... disappointment because of him, fear does not enter the mind of Bruce. Adrenaline, yes, but fear is not present.   


Superman might bruise but he does not kill. 

"Half a year after your existence was confirmed, the underworld started to whisper about tests linked to an alien material and you, the man of tomorrow."

Superman listens and allows silence to encourage Batman to share further information. Hoping against hope, his first assumption is wrong.

"The criminals failed because they chose my city as a hub for information and transportation." With a challenge in the eyes, the man continues: 

"They preferred Gotham’s benevolent attitude towards crime and its location to Metropolis." Playing with his batarang. "They did not believe in the Bat's existence." A smile of pride plays, swiftly, over Batmans features. He puts the batarang away. "Their mistake was addressed, quickly."   


Calmly, Batman steps away from the hero who does not seem to be able to place his soles on the floor. Undisturbed, he finds himself a chair next to the table of refreshments and food placed there by Alfred.

With a leading hand gesture, the former patient is invited to sit, eat and drink. After all, there is no reason to make this more unpleasant than necessary. Alfred is right in one thing, small, well-known rituals of courtesy increase the ability to set egos aside and listen for increased understanding. Plus, Bruce sees no reason to waste food Alfred has made, even though there is no night black coffee, only tea.

After a few seconds, Superman stops gazing at the man. He draws in his breath, before he rolls his eyes. On the verge of demonstrative, he lands on the floor and goes to sit on the other chair next to the serving table. With calm layers on the outside, Clark fills a cup of hot hot tea and takes a sandwich.

After eating, Superman just watches Batman.

"Now that you have created a quieter, more manageable atmosphere", says Superman, to show that he knows what Batman is doing. "Tell me about... kryptonite."

***

After an appropriate Bat silence of tactical contemplation and brooding, the frustrating Gotham hero continues. 

"The best assumption is that the material originally is from your birth planet."

Superman nods, adopting a calm visage, like a tree that burns from the inside after a lightning strike.

"... and it can take your life, and research until now shows that the green, crystalline material does not affect people native to earth. That is when exposed to it in short term. When tested directly on human blood samples…" 

Superman sips his tea. It's really good, especially after he has helped it with honey. 

"The green Kryptonite’s existence has been confirmed, but theoretically other colors and subsequent effects exist."

Superman arranges a new cup of tea while he concentrates on relaxing and listening. 

"I followed different threads and removed the material from the streets and major suppliers both in Gotham and the city’s periphery."

****

Superman puts his cup aside, focuses all attention on the man who kept the kryptonite secret from him and asks:

"What did you do with the material?"

"I researched it", Bruce says, refusing to be intimidated and ask for forgiveness. He did nothing wrong. 

Superman Stops, seems to consider which question matters the most, for now.

"Where is it now? I have a fortress, made of krypton crystals, I can save it there", Supermann points out.

"It is safely stored", Batman insists, while storing the knowledge that Superman has a fortress somewhere in the world. Information for later research.

"Why have you not given it to me?" Superman tries.

"Who is guarding the guard?" is Batman's not quite so cryptic answer.

"..."

****

Now it's Superman's turn to have a tactical break for his thoughts, but feelings are pre reflexive.

Eyes become glowing red, for so to return to the so so familiar, for Batman, the blue color that differs from any other eye color on the earth.

"Batman...", Eyes filled to the brim with anger and disappointment, locks the Gotham hero’s gaze.

There’s something unnerving with having Superman’s full attention. “When you have a non-ideal situation, you make it become what you need”, Alfred just says to him. Bruce prefers “you force it to become what you need”. For the inexperienced eye it may seem like an unlikely shade difference, but Batman knows better. 

  
Bruce gets up and walks quietly to the table that not long ago was an operating table. He lets his hand stroke lightly over it, before he pulls in his breath, tightens his jaw and turns to the man in his clothes.

"The human world must have a security tool in case you find that the world needs to be controlled for its own best. Or that you have been exposed to brain control."

"Batman .... You knew about a material .. Kryptonite, which could hurt me, end me."

Abruptly, but not unexpected, Superman’s face is a nose away, too close. Personal space is shown to be a foreign concept for this man. Fortunately, Batman is not not affected the least bit that Superman smells of summer mornings and Bruce's own clothes ... or that his full, disapproving mouth is right there, in front of him.

"You do not trust me, or is it just your paranoia that controls your choice?"

Superman literally flies back for the tea, and back again, with a small cup of tea in his hand. He is not adorable with the tiny cup.

"You collect it, in Rao knows how big amounts. You're researching it, using cell samples from me? And worst of all", Superman says with treacherous calm, "You don't tell me, you don’t warn me."Batman just glares at him while the feeling of losing something, someone important, comes to life. The knight pushes it down for later analysis. Now he has a piste, irrational, glorious Balder to guide. So he tries.

"If you weren't so keen to soar up in the air and play with your new friends", Batman roars, - Maybe you would discover the kryptonite yourself.

"Batman", shudders Clark, "You say you've secured kryptonite in order to protect the earth against me. ... _ you _ ."

The pain in Superman's eyes is a lot to bear. Well, he's Batman, he's got worse on his shoulders. This is important and if Superman can’t see it .. He can stand between the world and Superman.

Superman just looks at him. Until the clouds on the alien’s face partly leaves, as if he came to a better conclusion. The rage turns to surprise, over to confusion followed by puzzlement and what feels like the hope of Pandora. Just a spark that hopes for logs to live in. For he realizes, the man in front of him, his allied friend... sexual fantasy in the near death moment... also used the knowledge he must have filed about Superman, to make a portable sun for those moments the sun is not available. So he hopes.

"Superman", interrupts the Knight in black armor, "You must understand. This is important. Uncontrolled, unregulated, unchecked, almost absolute power is not beneficial for any individual to have, not even you."

Clark feels the moment the little glow of hope goes to sleep, for the knight is nothing but determined. Well, two can play that game

"I give you one week to gather the material, and research paper and hand it over to me", is everything Superman is saying before he turns and flies out.

****

On the way out, he must ask a not too happy, but professional Alfred for where the way out is.

 


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman gets to learn more about Superman.

Sweet dreams

 

In his hidden, stony cave, It's like a second heaven to know that Superman is not dead. Still, this is about the security of humankind. 

***

After showing the new friend to his ward the way out of the cave, Alfred cleans away the remains from the meal. An hour later, with his usual calm, he collects a nest of hot tea, adding refreshing energy drinks and some healthy snacks. All are products that can survive several hours in the hands of the cave.   


Now he just has to look for the frustrated and disappointed Bruce.

Not that the young gentleman would ever admit to possessing the vulnerability these feelings suggested. Cold Bat rage and focused goals were much easier to acknowledge.

“I can only assume you forgot to tell the other reasons for acquiring your impressing amount of kryptonite.” Alfred inquiries, approaching him in front of the computers.

Bruce tries to ignore his oldest friend and confidant, when that fails, "the bat glare" might help.

“The kryptonite...” Alfred continues, while placing the quaint nest of nutrition next to Bruce. “I do believe we got all of it in order for Superman’s survival.” He hums and lifts a pointed brow, almost smiling. “So “the… blue and red idiot doesn't die on my watch”, I believe were your exact words.” 

Alfred pours tea for Bruce. The elderly man has, to prevent possible future gastric ulcers, reduce his ward's coffee intake. Not to mention that coffee, after a certain time, stops raising your level of alertness. A meaningless habit by everyone's judgement.

"I'd like a cup of coffee”, says Bruce.

A sigh, for some direct dramatic effect. When you try to guide Bruce and keep Batman alive, the little victories motivate you to try again.

“We have talked about what fits best with Batman's chemical health.

Alfred has lost count of all attempts to persuade the master to let go of his bad habit.

“You live in a circle”, Alfred informed again. “A habit where the coffee is needed to achieve the level of alertness you had before you took on your inconvenient choice.”

One bad circle for Batman, one would presume. Perhaps it even reduces Bruce's grumpiness? One can only hope, Alfred thinks with fondness.

“Then there is the matter of the portable sun, and the forming of the little quaint group of hero friends,” Alfred continues, as if they haven't discussed the subject of coffee, “and the surveillance of network groups focused on the blue boyscout.” 

“Alfred, do you think I've pushed him away? Do you think he can...  _ will _ understand?”, Bruce inquiries in an uncharacteristic moment of voluntary openness, vulnerability even.

With the teacup in hand, the butler looks at him with his eyes softening and the seconds ticking.

“Bruce, I don’t think he's .... petty ... But you surprised him with a great truth. No .. A fraction of a truth. The part that puts you in a bad light, and directs his attention away from the whole picture.”

The tea tastes like everything Alfred composes. 

The suggestion of a smile lives a short time at the sight of Bruce who drinks of the tea.

“Thank you for your advice, Alfred, it means a lot.” 

“Sir,” responds the man who raised him.

***

Batman’s name ran through the cave. Raising the bats from their sleep. Their high-pitched screams filling the cave. A perfect setting for Superman and the rest of his superhero friends.

Alerted, disappointed and after stopping the alarms the intruders have enabled, Batman turns away from his electronic displays. 

Batman could see, him, the man himself, with his glowing red eyes.

He calculates, plans within plans, and suppresses feelings of disillusions. 

Wonder Woman with her lasso of truth. Flash in his red costume. Aquaman in jeans pants and bare upper body. An annoying man with his green ring. A hot tempered woman with hawk wings, a man from Mars and a man united with a machine. 

Super speed, and suddenly Superman stands way too close to Batman.

“Time’s up, I have come for the kryptonite,” Superman claims. Without room for negotiations, the man goes on: “You had your days to make it available to me!”

Before he can stop himself, Batman's body, by instinct, falls into a defensive position. Superman only raises an eyebrow (in disgust? Disappointment?), before his super speed bypasses all of Batman's defenses and lifts the knight of the night by his throat.

It’s all almost cartoonish.

“So you think you can stand up to me.” Mockingly, Superman floats from the ground, still with a good grip around his prey’s throat.

“You prove my point to me,” is everything Batman answers before Superman shows him a look of disgust, so unlike anything Bruce thought the hero was able to.

Or is it distress? Bruce knows that his own analytic frame is a little affected by fear and need for this man, this hero’s acceptance… and many more. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

“Do not believe you are so much better than the rest of us? "You have no proof that you see the world clearer than me, Bat," You have a trace of evidence that you do not see the world so much clearer than me, Bat,” mocks his friend, 

Surprised by Superman's lack of mercy, trust, Bruce swallows down beating fear.

"I've seen how you look at me, Batman”

“What?”, is everything Bruce is able to say before their lips meet, in anything but careful contact. 

Willingly he separates his lips. All thoughts of the other peoples present forgotten and their kryptonite disagreement left aside. Hard lips, quickly become soft. A tongue asking for permission before invading the cave of Bruce's mouth. Lures Batman's lips to submission.

“Oh, Batman”, Superman smiles, seductively.

Without resistance, his hands goes on to search Batman's body.

Big, strong hands follow the contour of Batman's armor. Down and down,  laying around the buttocks, grabbing, and holding Bruce closer to Superman's hard cock.

He can’t help himself, and leans into the touch. Desperately, he answers his own  body's demands.

The kiss deepens, while their groins meet, hard against each other. Bruce stiffens when the hot, demanding fingers of the alien begin to tear up Batman's armor. Large pieces disappear, are thrown away. Muscular scarred skin is exposed to be embraced by the hands of the kryptonian.

Bruce can feel his willpower fade at every heavenly touch from demanding fingers and lips of Superman. He must concentrate to remember to free his own thighs grip from around Superman's hips. The sounds he can hear from his mouth, his body, are obscene, and so real. 

 

Bruce's blue grey opens up, he sits up in his bed. The sweat of adrenaline rages through him, over him. Sitting in his excessively big bed, bathed in the early morning rays his cock demands, hard, undivided attention. 

Bruce accepts the facts, as he understands it.

He may be all that stands between the world and this super-powered creature. An individual he, paranoid Batman, may have pushed away from all hope of communication. A man he wants to fuck and be fucked by.

Batman with his red beating heart decides. 

This is not what he signed up for.

But Batman will persevere.

***

Pleasantly surprised to see his ward up so early, Alfred starts on his morning project of making a good breakfast. A delight gradually reduced by master Bruce's new convictions.

“We are in need of an ally, like Wonder Woman, to make Superman understand. We also need to find out who Superman's human alter ego is.”

Bruce stops, and then adds;  

“I have my suspicions on who it is ... but it must be absolutely confirmed.”   


***

Consequently, Alfred has confirmed with The Daily Planet that their star journalist Lois Lane (Superman's girlfriend?) will get the interview she has pursued, provided that her colleague Clark Kent is present. 

*** 

Two days after, Clark Kent, potential Superman No. 1, and Lois Lane, the woman the world believes is his girlfriend, awaits a signal from Bruce's secretary.

Bruce breathes calmly, puts himself in Brucie mode and presses the button on his phone.

“Linda, dear”, Brucie sings, dripping flirting undertones. “You can let them in.”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne”, she answers, voice as professional as ever.

The two journalists see Brucie, leaning back, feet resting on the desk table, enjoying the window view over the city. 

Slowly he turns his head to the new people in the room. The smile stretches over the face, misses the eyes, and his feet hit the floor. Sensually, detached, and seductive, in Brucie style he approaches them.

Behind deceptively empty eyes, Bruce studies Clark Kent. 

The man in his loose-fitting suit, has a somewhat forward-bent, lumpy body shape. A posturer unquestionably different from the Kryptonian. The billionaire knows many tall men, in order to not be overly prominent, acquire the habit of making them self seem smaller. At the same time, it can be a calculated part of a disguise. In his quest to do no harm, Superman has acquired a body control anybody can feel envy for.

“Can I offer some refreshments?” He asks on his way to the wine closet.   
“WWWWater would be good, thank you”, requests a stammering Mr. Kent.   
“Coffee, black as night”, Lois Lane answers.

Lois Lane's wish reminds Bruce of the last 4 days under Alfred's coffee free project. It may be time for caffeine free or a rebellion. However no one creates war on several fronts if they can avoid it.

Bruce spices up the coffee handover to Ms. Lane with mandatory Brucie attention, and her response is wrapped up in flirting. With his most glorious smile he hands over water to Mr. Kent.

So close, Bruce can see that the color of the hair and possibly its texture is similar to Superman's, except for the actual haircut. The jaw seems softer, less prominent, but Bruce suspects it's a psychological effect of Clark's body language.

They shake hands. Clark Kent is somewhat relaxed and restrained in the handshake. Brucie smiles his well-behaved smile and looks into the unworldly, famous blue expressive eyes hidden behind thick glasses. Ah, there you are, Superman, Bruce thinks while looking into Clark’s eyes free from disappointment and any hint of hostility. Oh, Bruce thinks, suddenly, that it was not just talk of sexual attraction from his side.

It’s worse, so much worse. 

With the willpower of Batman, Bruce moves the palpitations down. 

"Hoping it also leads Clark's attention away from Bruce's eyes and any unintentional communication between them, Bruce calls Clark "Lark" by intentional mistake."

With disarming laughter he invites them to sit in two of the chairs at his desk table, where he is sitting in the backlight.

Matters of the heart are safely put away for later evaluation. 

***

Even under the wide-fitting clothes and conspicuous body language, now that he knows what he is looking for, Bruce can recognize the muscles and wide shoulders.   
  


From time to time there are unforeseen advantages to having the alias Brucie, playboy billionaire. Like having an oblivious “in disguise Superman” to extracted information from and to flirt with. Bruce is not in doubt, this is going to be entertaining.

“So, what can I do for y…..”

Before he can start the interview, an exploding boom fills the air. Fire lickes up from one of the buildings further down Gotham's center.

Damn .. thinks Bruce, aware of a part that had liked to observe Superman Clark Kent in full depiction.

“Eh .. I have to go out for a walk,” Clark Kent states.   
“Brucie, can we have an interview with you on a later occasion?” Lois Lane ask before hesitating. “Can Clark continue the interview, maybe get a statement from you about this new situation?”   
“eh ....”, starts mr Kent.

Peculiar. Does Lois Lane, Superman's supposed girlfriend, not know his secret identity? Or did she pretend in order to help him maintain his cover?

“My secretary will contact you,” says Bruce, “for a future interview.”   
“Brucie,” Lois Lane smiles, “If you like Clark can…”    
“Linda,” ask Bruice while pushing the button that opens a dialogue with her. “Can you show these good journalists out and give them a new date for a future interview?”

With a brilliant Brucie smile, deserving one of Alfred's raised eyebrows, he turns towards them both, saying,

“There’s a disaster further down the center, and we all know how journalists like to... inform the masses about them.”

Close to entertained, Bruce observes Lois external signs of an internal battle. Perhaps she weighs the possibility of the momentary pleasure of reproving Brucie, up against the prospect of a future interview.

Clark rolls his eyes before turning his full attention to Brucie. A focus not diminished by Clark's posture. This man is brilliantly beautiful in everything he focuses on.

Only Ms. Lane's arm on Clark’s shoulder stops a tirade from the journalist. That and the secretary who invites the journalists out of the room and, in the same sentence, welcomes them back.

***

As soon as they have gone, Bruce asks that Linda reschedule all the appointments for the day and not disturb him as he goes home, for safety reasons.   
Fortunately, he has a lighter copy of the costume in the car, and soon enough, Batman takes the stage.


	6. Gotham shows no mercy to her guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can happen when you visit Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took some time, but it has been hectic lately.
> 
> This time without Beta reading.

High high above in the sky, Clark gets a view many would turn their money bag to experience. If not through a “blood price apartment”, then just for a few minutes from a parachute or a helicopter. The sun's lovable rays give Supermann some extra strength while the hero is orientating himself.

From here he can see Lois (partly convinced and totally uninterested in Clark's urgent need to investigate a sound from a backyard) approaching the scene.

 

From the panoramic view, he witnesses tongues of fire lick and devour an apartment block complex.  Out through the main entrance and via fire stairs, people climb and climb people on their way out. It appears that nobody gets injured, for now.

Calls for help and support floods the airspace. He can see people who are capable of running and climbing. Out through the main entrance and via fire stairs. At first view it seems as if nobody gets hurt, yet. With other words, order of the shaking chinde, time and human nature, is all standing between booming chaos. 

From where he is floating, Clark can see 2 fire trucks rolling through the traffic. The queue trying to lett the red vehicles get pas, with varying degrees of luck. There is a threat that they will come too late. 

 

The superman raises an eyebrow. Lead appears to be a natural part of this housing development. It's peculiar, The Metropolitan ponders how Gotham has chosen to use lead on a large scale in its buildings. A collective assessment that is not the best combination with aspects of his supervision is. Still, Clark is nothing but resourceful.   
A general idea of the remaining residents' situation is easily documented in his mind by means of sight, hearing and other senses.

 

There, on the highest floors there are still people. Some use the stairs, others are enclosed in their apartments as wheelchair and elevator are not a good combination when fire enters the calculation.

 

Quickly and with clearly proven skills, the professional firefighters initiating their high value work. Roaring fire, rebellion when extinguishing water hits it, throws heat and smoke against its attackers. People on their way out of the building, get assistance and the crowd of spectators is advised to distance themselves from the area.

All this observes Clark before he, without hesitation flying up and into the building. Unaffected by heat and smoke, he catches injured and those who had been stuck in the fire's grip. With his tongue straight in his mouth and the inexperienced natural nerve buckle, he does his best to avoid causing unintended harm

 

A movement in the corner of the eye distracts Superman. Faster than human eye can detect movement, he looks to the side.   
An unusual sight, even if you live in Gotham, Superman thinks for himself. Outside, during daylight, Batman swings through the air with its gripping clutch well attached to a building part. Inside a not unknown hope wakes up, at the thought of the opportunity to work with Batman, in the man's beloved Gotham.

  
Flying out with the last stranded man in his arms, Superman almost stops. Still with a now reassured man and his spotted colored cat in his arms. 

 

"Why does he swing away from the building that burns visibly like a lighthouse?" Clark, mumbles to himself.

 

Gently he lands on the asphalt, shadows and lights color the surroundings in individual moods. .   
  
"Thank you Superman", says the fire master.   
  
Superman greets, announces that all people and pets have been rescued.   
  
"Do you have the fire under control?" Asks Superman.   
  
Where the professional fire extinguisher thinks. She knows that this flying hero is new to her life project, so maybe?   
  
"Superman, how insightful do you have regarding the potential of your ability to extinguish fires in high blocks safely?"   
  
Unknowingly with direct, functionally motivated questions about Superman's powers, he acknowledges a shortcoming in his knowledge. She nods, breathes in and she invites him to a thought experiment. One where Superman participates in a fire extinguishing course, where he can experiment and learn in safe, controlled environments, how to kill fires and make effective rescue work. Maybe in collaboration with both Metropolis and Gotham fire department?   
  
"But this time we have everything under control," she reassures and nods, a clear indication of a closed conversation and collaboration.

 

Superman's professional smile, designed to soothe, reassure folds aside for Clark's brilliant, laughing smile of radiance. So it's not just Batman that is frugal with auditive words. Perhaps there is something in Gotham's own essence that forms these robust, vibrant, no nonsense individuals?

 

The lady in front of him seems instinctively unsure how to meet the sudden transition from super strong hero to well-rounded individuals you can find everywhere. The lady in front of him seems instinctively unsure how to meet the sudden transition from super strong superhero to well-rounded individuals you can find everywhere. Hesitantly indecisive, at least before the full strength of the luminosity of hope encourages the fire person's body and mind to relax again. That and the certainty that she does not have time to twist her fingers in a conversation with Superman. There is work that needs to be tackled.

 

Again, he is in the air, this time an exploration after Batman. 

There, in Gotham Bank there is a robbery in full deployment. Unfortunate, former customers and employees have been given hostages status and the police are constructing the  groundwork for cultivating their assignment.Superman can see them placing themself around the building. 

 

Super vision in collaboration with localization of heart rhythm, guides Clark in his search for Batman. The man sneaks through the building, melting through the few shadows the day has to offer. Well, today is the day to repay the man for his helping hand. The annoying individual in a bat's costume, after all, has saved his life. Even though he kept the existence of kryptonite a secret ... and the sooner the robbery ends, the sooner the possibility of a quieter dialogue with the Bat opens.

 

Cautiously hopeful, the superman flies in to transport hostages out... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… The hostage takers wobbly jumps when they discover the rapid reduction of their human currency. Suddenly excludes inexperienced survival nerves in Superman. One of the hostage takers adds a disturbing form of smile to his maskfree face. 

With the air to a ceremony, he opens a metal box. Clark is turning to the side to avoid colliding hard against the third last prisoner when he stumbles in speed.

A devouring laughter runs out of his lungs. Clark's world changes to someone else's laughter and his own screaming, green pain.

 

Again, the world changes to green and is filled with waves of invading pain. Still conscious, he can almost hear Batman angrily initiate the now well-known line of pointing towards his beloved concepts. A monolog about the necessity of accountability, tactics, and suggesting its absence in Kal-El. Indicate, as in uncensored, straight out, no mercy. 

 

Very close to a loving smile, Clark knows that in this case it would be partially deserved.

Especially since he has a fancy for impressing and working with the Batman. It overruns parts of his rational ability, Clark has to admit. Not that he would admit it to anyone beyond his own person.

 

"Hi sups, there you are. You must know, hope filled me when a bird whispered to me that you would be a guest in Gotham today."

 

From his place on the floor, Kal-El watch Surrealization place the box with the green glowing crystal in it a little away from the kryptonian. Sitting on knees, the criminal's face afire with silent joy. With unrestrained bliss, he almost hungrily enjoying the sight of Superman in green, deadly light.

 

"You see, I got a new toy from a new friend, from your brilliant city. Something with entertainment value if I say so myself. And I could not resist sharing the pleasure with your. Something else would be rude"   
  
Mr. *I can not steal or harm innocent people* turn to his underling in the bank robbery

to give some instructions. Giving Superman som seconds to breathe.

 

Again, the man with kryptonite addresses the man in blue and red, half-seated on the marble floor. 

 

“I told them, my two providers, that this will teach you Superman, about life, a gift for growth .. or your death."   
  


He allows to strengthen the silk-soft black hair of the neutralized hero, the smile away, replaced with a facial expression closer to the meaning of his chosen name.

 

"You begin to have a story of trying to prevent me from obtaining the necessary amount to save my family"

 

"There is only one solution left for me, you will remember I told you."

 

Surrealization shakes his head while he gets up. Without ceremony, he opens his arms to the people in the room, close to an entertainer's gesture. ecstasy in his face by their vibes, or an echo of his idea of their acknowledgment. It's hard to know with this new villain. 

 

"I'm going to show the world that you're not a Hero, dear superman, you are the unnecessary Nemesis of mankind"

 

“Let's embrace the concept *good relationships are common understanding of accepted chaos*."   
  


With its rapidly reducing forces, Superman searches for the known steady heart rate and finds it. It will be fine, the batman will save the hostages

 

Again, the emotion bleeding man turns to the cape-clad hero on the floor.

 

"You see, I can understand that you and your super friends can be distracted .. overlook everyday challenges if you like". The man freaks "Dear friend, it's okay that you're not wholly 

dedicated but ...." The man stops, looks around. "Just see anecdote evidence, you let the mass get poor and risk your life for the banks." Waving with weapons directed at teary

hostages "I think you and those like you, but most of you, are the cause of false hope." Smiles again, he pets Superman's feverish skin. "You play humans, completely convincing everyone that your lies of Superman, the Hero, is true."

 

Dancing in a slow circle around Superman, Surrealization strokes on his left pocket and the almost smile creeps up when he again sees to look at his previous hero.   
  


"But you Superman, hope, false hope of mankind, deserves to die. You give us false hope. You Let us dream, be careless before the world breaks us. I want to dance again. Unfortunately for you, to accomplish it, you must die ."   
  


Through the pain, Clark has to roll his eyes, it is surrealistic to be exposed to a villain monologue while kryptonite pulls out your vitality. This was not what he planned the day should consist of, but this is Gotham. On the positive side, the villains lecture gives Batman time to plan and act in the most appropriate way.   
  
"You understand the logic and righteousness of it"?

 

Clark does not get rid of the nasty feeling that the man tries to persuade himself to do something nasty. However doubt might open for negotiations. If Clark could only make his voice work.

  
"You understand the logic and righteousness of it"?   
  
Misleading calm Surrealization finds a new box.   
  


"Our metropolitan friend greets you."   
  
As soon as Surrealization closes the box with green Kryptonite, he opens the other box. While the Superman is covered in a red vibrating light, the villain admits that he does not know how red Kryptonite will affect Superman, but chaos is necessary for growth. For a detachment from false god, if you will.

 

Silence fills the room.   
Surrealization is gradually proven the absence of the honor of his big final. Slowly he turns and observes his criminal colleagues neutralized on the polished marble floor. Before he reaches one of the victims, batman is on him.   
  


"Batsy, good friend," he smiles at an individual he has never met before." He begins before Batman neutralizes him as well.

****

"Superman" growls Batman, now sitting on knees next to the men in the red glow. The cloak allows Batman to acquire the two boxes with kryptonite without the police questioning his choice.

Methodically he observes the man's condition. Skin color, breathing beat, pulse, breath, dealeided pupils. All the readings indicate that the pain of green kryptonite is virtually gone. The unknown factor to disclose here is the Red kryptonite, if that is what it is.

 

Frustrert acknowledges Bruce for himself that all his hunting had not given him knowledge of other forms of the crystal. In other words, his detective skills must be updated.   
The familiar dark sense of guilt crawls through well-known streets in his mind. He was not enough, and this time Superman had to pay for it. 

Bruce forces himself to refrain from looking away, he allowed this to happen to this man who not only performs miracles almost on a daily basis, but takes time to save cats from tree tops.

 

Huffing, he  resolves to ambrace control thru a mix of anger and heart.  Now it's time to extinguish fictional fires and assist Kal-El .. Clark, back to something approximately equilibrium.

His offer to help Kal-El is pushed aside. Bruce saves this unusual behavior to the Cryptoner down as possible response to red kryptonite.

 

The room loses its noise when Superman stands up. The sunlight kisses him, emphasizes the glenase of the hair and for those who are interested, well shaped muscles and an inexorable confidence, certainly not Batman.

 

To see tomorrow's man get up, like a lion. A lion locked in on his prey. The sight alone makes Bruce's mouth dry. Full lips forms a clear smile, relentless promises are declared through small puls of the lips. A disappointment that the promises are not of a sexual nature and are not aimed at him. Well, that's unimportant, and Bruce pushes such unreliable sentimentalities quickly down. That and a wonder about poison ivy, with her sex pollen, is a participant in today's robbery?

 

The wave of adrenaline races, Bruce's brain packs into a twist of continuous plans. The taste of paranoia lays heavily on the tongue. How does Red (allegedly) Kryptonite affect Superman's rationality?

 

Batman must remind himself not to withdraw when unknown factors enter the battlefield, but to observe Superman, log information and plan. He is Batman, and something is off with the man in red and blue. 

 

Kal-El radiates cold intention. Doubt seems to be absent, replaced by luxury; absolute conviction. Super speed is set aside, for the moment. For now, the time is right for too slow, demonstrative pace.

 

Perhaps Superman, Bruce considers, enjoys watching the now awake villain's faces take a haughty look before their potential end of health or life increases?

 

Bruce, now with two types of kryptonite in his possession, hesitated. Consider for and against the choice of kryptonite for two seconds. An eternity where gotham's police are allowed to step aside, something Batman can not fully blame them for. For whom, apart from him, can stand up against the Kryptonian?

 

James Gordon, GCPD very own Captain can. The Gotham in him feel pride in his Bat heart, even if it’s an unwise action of Gordon.   

 

Almost without stopping in his move, lifting Superman police chief aside before he seizes the target of his resentment around the neck and lifts him up.   
  
Green Kryptonite, since it is the only known component, Batman decides before Superman's next step encourages Bruce to wait, assessing the situation.

 

“Who gave you red kryptonite?" Requires Kal-El "How does the Red Kryptonite work? he continues, with a voice wrapped in misleading tranquility.   
  
Surrealization chooses this second to quote a poem. Based on the wobbly quality and message, it must be self-compliant, Batman guesses.

 

I am not good

neither evil 

just human. 

Glorious human 

medioker human

an everyday human 

...and, don't forget, 

alive.

 

For so to unceremoniously try to * Vampire Slayer * Superman with more green kryptonite hidden in its green jacket's deep pockets. Try, since Superman reaches the man's wrist. Without applying unnecessary strength he put pressure on the wrist until the crystals cling on the marble floor. Like a toy you're done with, Superman releases the grip on the man's throat, and by the wrist, pull his *Slayer* over to Gordon.

****

Kal-El knows it right away. Not the why, but this time the kryptonite is less potent, it have a deteriorated quality. Snorting he looks over his shoulders.

 

"Batsy!" Superman winks to the man while scanning him. Yes, he has stored both red and green Kryptonite on his person. "Despous of this" and kicks the green problem to him. Between Gotham's honorable police and Gotham's vigilant knight, the choice is easy.

 

"Well, this is boring" declares Kal-El, and lets the eyes be filled with glowing red light. 

 

He sees no reason to leave when it is so easy to encourage police and villains to withdraw and accept Kal-El's orders for the future of the kryptonite. The acoustics made of carefully polished stone slabs raise the sound of his laughter that little extra bitt.   
But this is still boring, directly uninteresting, in comparison with the city's self-taught hero. Unexpectedly he takes Batman on a flight, enjoying the feeling of the strong body pressured against his in the few seconds it takes to locate the Batmobile.

 

Charmed, a feeling close to a trainers appreciate his animal, Kal-El glows while Batman regains his breath. why didn’t he see it before, how charming and sweet it is when humans limitations come to the surface. Especially when they are so eager to compensate like Batman insists on being.

 

"Superman" Starter Batman, worrying heavily in the tone. The krypton can see his eyes weighing and considering him.

  
Kal -El does not have the patience to wait for Bruce to complete his sentences. The concerns of humans today were of little to no interest. The hidden thoughts and needs, on the other hand, ... Fortunately, Batman is a man of few words.

 

Batman is a lovely man worthy of Kal -El attention. So how do you charm the Bat of Gotham? He is cold against Superman but.. giving him a mystery, giving him access to new technology is the way to his heart.   
Well, his * Fortress of Solitude * with his kryptic technology probably has the answer to the riddle of the red kryptonite. If not, it can help to figure out the mystery and who is distributing it. This is the time to flirt with knowledge and mysteries, Superman decides. And a distracted Batman will not be able to prevent Kal-El plans for the Gotham's underworld.

  
Smiling, it feels  so good just knowing all the answers, see a clear future when you pull on the psychological threads of man.   
  
"Fortress of Solitude, I have a home made by kryptic machinery on the North Pole. A building with a large computer with technology far beyond humans. Perhaps we can find the answer about kryptonite there? "   
  
Satisfied, Kal-El sees how man is overcome by the promise of access to technology and mysteries. Rao, Batman is sexy, so alive. 

  
Two hours later, Fortress of Solitude has a guest visiting.


	7. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman discovers new ways to understand the world.

Chapter 7 

**Discoveries**

 

If he were to describe it in the emotional language, Superman would have trouble with both earthly and Kryptonian sources. Nevertheless, the momentum unfolds, with the accompanying feelings.   
  
Batman, wearing his black armor and fluttering cape, sets his first, though mildly skeptical, step into The Fortress of Solitude. Even though they have traveled together, Clark allows himself to use his super speed to be able to open the door from the inside and smile as he invites Batman's inside.   
  
A trademarked eye roll and Batman's version of a smile is the response he receives. Exactly the response the butterflies in his stomach hoped for.

 

.. But this part of Superman is deeply, deeply locked down in a hidden corner of Kal-El's consciousness. For now Kal-El rejoices over the freedom that the red kryptonite’s influence allows. No pain, no foolish sentimentality, just clarity. Everything he has learned so far, as the world's only Kryptonian Tellusian, is just a book to draw inspiration from on how to shape and lead people.   
  
Short and straight to the core of the matter, as always, Batman cuts through all the pleasantries               .   
  
"Where is the necessary tool to clarify the red kryptonite’s impact on you?”   
  
Satisfied Kal-El observes his determined, evaluating Bat. Because he is Kal-El’s, he just doesn’t know it yet. Delightful rays of indulgence embraces superman over the joy of being able to witness this person worthy of a Kryptonian's attention. He can do nothing but grin.

 

"And how the combination of green and red Kryptonite affects you." His Bat adds, almost as an afterthought.   
  
"This way".

 

Floating a few centimeters from the ground, Kal-El smiles emphatically and leads the way. For his own pleasure, he lets the route go through detours that allows Batman to see the splendor Kal-El owns. Structures, art, technology, all Science and beauty unthinkable for a human being to ever experience, not to mention, imagine.

 

Teeth of frustration bite into him when the  well-proportioned  man with his priceless brain does not even prove himself sufficiently spellbound. He clenches both his hands into fists over how the Bat just nods and keeps reminding him that they have more important things to spend their time on.   
He could  scratch  stripes like an  artist on the wall. Make art in frustration and to impress. Does this man not understand anything? The privilege assigned to him?   
  


In the midst of the whirlwind of his inner monologue, eager butterfly wings flutter. Wings whose whispering message suddenly grabs everything and focuses only on one point. The reality becomes silent as thin, thin needles pin the red Kryptonite infused heart. Allows the creature to suddenly understand so much more about himself.

 

No !! .. no .. no no no no cries out from the revelation he gets from the little needle infected center. Part of him, far away, records that Batman stiffens and looks at him. Stretches out his arm to touch, soothe. The wonder that overflows Kal-El asks why, and then he can hear it. 

 

"No!" The word fills the air. His own voice, because this is too big to encapsulate, even inside his superior, super-strong body. His Clark Kent part is wondering if he is in over his head.    
  


No, how does he dare to awaken such feelings in him? How can Kal-El, the last son of Krypton feel for a meer human, even though it's a brilliant Batman? Disturbed by himself, the man in blue acknowledges that this is incorrect. He is invincible, how can a weakness like this exist in him?

 

Superman's rightful choice, without scruples, to take over the world, postponed because of this man, dressed like a bat. To impress, seduce, awaken specific feelings in this individual.

 

Just the sizzling sound of melting metal flowing down from the wall in front of him. When was his laser sight activated? Curios, he notices, his hands have taken the form of fists, and the feelings of contracted facial muscles show him how angry he is (scared whispers a silent voice). This is not good enough, this is not the way to behave for a superman

 

He can see Batman, falling into combat preparedness. His hand hovering above what Superman assumes is the storage space for green Kryptonite. Rao, the man does not have a snowflake’s chance in the sunshine to stop him. Not that it is important now.

 

Enforcing calm, descends on the man from another planet. 

 

No, the curtain is drawn, the man from Krypton understands why he ignores the joyful pleasure of liquidating those who stand in the way of peaceful metropolis all over the world. A world led by the only candidate, himself. For humanity .. is by its own example unsuitable to guide themselves and the rest of Tellus’ residents.

 

The man in black meets his eyes and does not fold an inch. Kal-El can only smirk. A smile there encouraging more alertness from its recipient. The self-made knight of night, his gemal king, the man he has ... romantic feelings for. This could be a fiery war

 

So how to proceed, persuasion or compulsion ... Choice, choice. What will he give into? The inner scream from the part unaffected by red kryptonite is easy to overhear.

***   
Bruce forces himself not to swallow, to not breathe in fear. Quietly he sets himself up, forcing the tension from controlling his physical and mental responses.

So the world has changed, at least Batman's world. Here is the superman, the man whose mere presence inspires the good in mankind. His post red Kryptonite behavior suggests that important, defining aspects such as calm, mild temperament are reduced in the Kryptonian. The last sign that supports this conclusion is how the hero unprovoked melts the surroundings with red-glowing rays from his eyes.

 

"Superman?" He demands, allows the name and his body language to express entire sentences of caring and support. Offers support and probes for more information.

 

The man in Blue and Red, who was just charming in his little, sweet, camouflaged attempt to showcase his treasure chest, where did he go?

 

Perhaps the red Kryptonite finally shows its influence? Bruce notes how this response is considerably more devastating, more temperamental in it’s behavior than in the bank.  Temper tantrum of a child, in an adult body. Imaginably this was an energy Batman could lead, control to something constructive, and feasibly not threatening for the humans? At least until the answer came to the surface of the mystery. 

Will the symptoms appear in waves? Are they driven by external or internal factors? From which variables?

 

He has questions to acquire through observation and analysis. .. and… hm  yes, through verbal exchange of words.

 

A silent voice snuggled in him, asking why he felt safe and not afraid in the company of an unstable individual with the strength of a God.

 

"Superman, you have to show me the tools for an adequate analysis"

***

Batman has made an analytical choice. Kal-El can see it in his eyes. Something has changed and the man appears more determined.   
  


Kal-El lets it sink in. The living reason for why he doesn’t embrace the new inner freedom that the red kryptonite lures with, have made plans to prevent him. This can be an interesting hunt, though no human can beat a Kryptonian intellect. 

 

Filled with adventure, Kal-El takes in the sight of the man, the warrior with perfect body control, merciless reasoning, empathy. The gold standard of a human being. I accept the challenge, you will soon know that you are mine, mine to have, and I’m yours to love.   
  


Who can resist this man with his cruel, crystal clear intellect and beating, living heart. The man who alone can challenge Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. A worthy partner and recipient of his romantic love.

 

Rao, how limited he had been up until now .. raised by peasants, humans. No more, now everything is crystal clear. The world needs to be ruled by Superman. No one else can lead homo sapiens, this primitive species.   
Wise man, so ridiculous and haughty that humanity thought this was a true description. Still, Batman, the man in front of him, alone in being invited to the Holy Home of the Kryptonians. This individual alone was an exception to his genealogy inadequacy.

  
"It's this way," he smiles, deserving a restrained, almost skeptical Bat nod.

***

An hour later.

 

Reasonably, even a free superman, releasing himself from unnecessary conventions, can feel excitement and stress. Particularly after acknowledging his crush on Batman, the personalization of an immovable object. So he allows the luxury of switching to a more comfortable clothes. However, Batman is happily distracted with his new toys and mysteries.

A fact he finds irking.Why does Batman not allow himself to be affected as much as he? At the same time .. undeniably, he finds it charming.

 

Having bathed in sunlight and comfortably dressed in a blue Cypriot creation whose purpose is to emphasize the perfection of his body and eye color in every way.

The cape that hides his amazing back is also laid off for the occasion. Why give away an opportunity to be worshiped by humans?

 

But determined, before Kal-El escapes into the world to gather a selection of potential partners for distraction, he will see what the self-appointed knight has found.

 

"Have you found something?" Ask Superman as he turns Batman chair around, towards himself.

 

Perplexed by this behavior, Batman narrow his eyes, considering. Kal-El can’t deny it, that glare awakens something in him.   
  


"What have you found?" Fishes the man in blue.   
  
Bat stares a little more, because it is in his nature. Before releasing a highly uncharacteristic sigh, he turns the chair and points to the screen.

 

The Kryptonian finds that he isn’t interested in what Mr. B discovers. Just as he stands behind The Batman, he leans forward. Stretches his arm to point out what he himself wrote about green Kryptonite and ... .. then he hears it. One, two, three, four elevated heartbeats.

Pleasure engulfs Kal-El as his senses experiences the miracle of the biological phenomenon that is Batman's body. Could pride frame his vision when he can see and hear the increase in sweat production filled with benevolent hormones. Glands and synapses for arousal fire off, raising the temperature and desire of the body. His pulse rate, and the wonderful sound of his heart. Increased blood flow throughout the body. speeding the whole way to the engorged body part between his thighs. By applying x-ray wishon, Kal-El can feel the mouth getting dry. It’s as thick and long.. promising satisfaction.

 

… And then it stops. the meditation champion lowers his arousal like it never was real. Makes Superman pull back with a glare.

...But .. he can’t control everything.

 

This is a fact: Moments where a problem's solution explodes and leaves only crystal clear, unreal truth is rare.. Even more unusual, it is followed by a wave of joy and cleansing.

 

Batman, the great hero. living on others fears..

you are a coward who denies his needs

Come to me, like you want to.

I can’t believe I never saw it.

But now .. I am allowed, by me, to see. 

It is so obvious now when I can finally hear it

it is all there, in your heart beat 

you want me

you crave me. 

 

Batman's denial, his bodily control, inspires a pinch of irritation in Kal-EL. A smile requires its space. This game can be won, he just needs to divert Batmans attention, and lead the man to acknowledge the feelings he hides so well inside.


	8. What is trust?

**Chapter 8**

**What is trust?**

 

Humans are funny,  more specifically this one specimen, Superman thinks.

****

Bathing in the light from the screens, Bruce's state of mind is: ambivalence mixing his feelings to desire and tendencies too close to disappointment. All because Superman doesn’t lean over him anymore. None of the responses are welcome. The expert of compartmentalization pushes the analysis of his own sexual response back, for later. He can almost hear Alfred suggest that this property is an unhealthy coping mechanism. Although there are aspects of truth in the claim, it does not deny this specific situation. For now, there are more deserving points to place attention. Superman's response, just now, is one of them.

 

The question was glowing inside him. Had Kal-El? Had Superman, the personal messenger of the decency, keenly shown a fancy for Bruce's member with applying x-ray vision? Studied another mans, more specifically, Bruce’s erect cock? This was new information, on so many levels. Enough to make, for a moment, the detective forget how to breathe. No, that was not the right question. How many times had he not seen the hero's eyes change when this specific ability was used? More useful angles to study are: What motivated the compromised hero of such choices? What inner variables were changed in Superman, to enable this type of breach of character traits? These were the variables to emphasize.

 

The inner voice whispers that Batman himself, from time to time, has to control his gaze away from suddenly dedicated observation of kryptonian body parts. Memories of unwanted dreams from sleep and from imagination. It’s all about the right frame of mind. Batman does not sustain infertile hope. Certainly not thoughts inspired by ordinary horniness, and as always, relationships inside the hero group are always undesirable.

 

Pinning between anger and manifestation of unwanted erotic images Batman selects to try to steer his colleague towards submission. How does Kal-El dare to make fun of him? The lack of respect by observing something so private, a random bodily response to stress and sudden bodily closeness? It is bad enough that they both know that the powers of the Kryptonian allows the man to record all of Batman's body's erotic signals, if he so wishes.

Just do not assume it's for you that my body does this, frets Bruce's inner voice. A half-truth, if he is to be honest. Compartmentalization on a knife edge. Superman has always chosen to politely censor his skills from picking up individual's private responses as well as possible. 

The whole situation would be infuriating, but for Batman knowing that the boy scout is in an unbalanced mental state because of hell's red kryptonite. 

 

As soon as the desired result is achieved (Superman shies his gaze), Bruce turns and continues his work.

 

Although it is not Kal-El, not fully, who can resist responding to the perfect, scar free body?

Visual perfection, smells like sunshine and man. Eyes to sacrifice the soul for, lips created to play with and to nibble on with eager teeth. Fingers to suck, muscular thighs, solid skin to massage. A butt to get to know, a cock to worship, a mouth to sink into. And if dreams were true, and angels exist, permission to melt too into that ass.

 

Descending into meditation, Bruce reminds himself of the benefits of inner peace, and postponement of responses. Quietly, he transforms the questions he asks, the perspectives he chooses. He can almost hear Alfred's voice say, ever so politely, "Think slowly, Batman," "Do not be fooled by the temptation for quick conclusions Bruce." "What does your stomach tell you?", "What are you seeing?", "What's missing?" Have you been tempted to fill in voids of information,with whatever you want or need to be there? " "How do you allow your expectations to color your decoding?".

 

This superman feels all wrong, the other version is alright, if you ignore the annoying aspects of him. Pre- Kryptonite Kal looks positive to the world, naive, annoyingly so, .. a challenge that requires Batman to check himself. From time to time, Batman must turn and turn to his values in the light of Kal-El radiating. Reluctantly Bruce acknowledges that it makes the Kryptonian interesting. Bruce even makes arrangements for them to be frequent. A hero that hides among people alienated by a clumsy,  journalist Clark Kent . In contrast, he must admit, this version of the superman is ... to use a misleading single word, incorrect. Something in his eyes and the way he stands and walks ... floats. The words he chooses to use. 

 

The solution is to understand what's wrong and how to fix it.

 

"I need blood, cytology and, if possible, a biopsy from you."

 

Not quite Superman raises an eyebrow, almost laughs.

 

"How" Kal-El begins, eyebrows contracts over narrow eyes. "Find a solution without Green-K, Bat".

 

"It's the most effective method to acquire response, Superman.."

 

Bruce can see the flaming light of red inside the pupils of the hero. Away in a matter of seconds, but just as much a change in how Kal-El usually responds to pressured situations. 

 

"Bat, Do you want coffee or tea?" Smiles Kal-El. To Bruce it’s like the sun looking out from behind the clouds, but this isn’t the time for distractions.

 

Batman chooses to stop his instinct to raise his eyebrow behind his scowl. Instead, he answers with a nod. A hand movement from red-K Kal-El communicates, *come with me*. Somewhat unwilling to leave his work, Bruce bargains with himself  Bruce resonates, insight into the colleague's mental state is of absolute priority. Not to mention, both their bodies need to settle down from their adrenaline wave. So he lets Kal-El lead the way.

 

This time, Kal controls them significantly more time-efficiently to the desired room. Bruce assumes the need to impress through his material property is reduced. Kal-El can also have disregarded the social need to impress, for what he see as, more important priorities. Batman gives himself the freedom to memorize this route as well, and actively looking for tactical benefits offered by the environment. May prove helpful at a later date, he reasons. 

 

Everything the detective has seen until now has seemed distinctively Kryptonese. 

An assumption based on how different it works from what Bruce has seen or studied on Earth.  (It may be material from other planets too, but Batman finds its knowledge insufficient.). The room Kal-El chooses to incite him to spend time, resembling a hybrid between krypton and earth technology. A room someone lives inn, most likely a kitchen. 

The room has a center consisting of a large, well-used wooden table. A kitchen sink and dishes are ready for air drying, puts that uncertainty to rest.

A neat, long kitchen bench of processed black stone, with an embroidered, possibly inherited canvas with an autumn pattern of leaves, gives a feeling of a home.

Individual red roses, each with its water bubble floats silently over the mentioned tablecloth, fills the room with a familiar, organic aroma.

 

Dust is in shortage in this room, as in the others.

Something that leads Bruce to conclude that Superman lives here and takes good care of his surroundings. Alternatively, the available technology does not allow dust or other forms of mess the freedom to lie down. Whatever reason, Alfred will prove, Bruce hums for himself.

 

Other details are clearly extra-terrestrial by nature. Using some well-positioned finger movements, deceptively casual, the Kryptonian brings water from nowhere. The scientist in Bruce can’t help but marvel over the repertoire of water movement. The empty tea mug with the blue floral motif is spontaneously filled with hot tea water. Their surroundings are suddenly filled with a good coffee aroma, caused by the content in a coffee mug. 

Bruce gets the feeling of a magician who wants to entertain his public 's wonder with his circus miracles.

 

Well placed in one of 6 kitchen chairs, Batman observes. In an unusual case of self indulgence, he allows himself the luxury of wonder and the challenge of trying to decode the technology from sight alone. This choice opens for a particularly important tactical advantage. The diversion enables for observation of an unaware post-red-K Superman's response to Batman's scientific adventures. Kal looks uncharacteristically pleased with himself, with a coldness underneath, so unlike the big blue he knows. 

 

"Here" says Kal-EL with a smile and place a cup with black, hot coffee in front of Batman,  and a cup to himself. His own, Kal fills with cream and sugar, until it in Bruce's worldview ceases to be coffee.

 

Superman plays with his one unruly curl. Slides it backwards, just to have it jump back again. The man smiles gently, almost shy. Uncertain, Batman observes this new behavior. Something new has been added to the body language. Does this man flirt with me? 

 

Instinctively, butterflies begin to flutter around. A response Bruce has not had since his teens, and rarely then too. A sinking feeling goes through his stomach. Why does Superman flirt? Has he discovered the weakness of Batman only he wields? 

 

Bruce finds that his emotions are balancing between empathy and the desire to shake the infuriating man into possessing enough common sense. To choose a more appropriate time to show sexual interest. 

 

Gotham's prince can recognize the attempted manipulation of emotions from miles away, and he finds it close to cruel.

 

With this new information, Batman approaches a final conclusion. 

Red -K seems to change the features of the Kryptonians personality. Batman is uncertain whether it is because of a reduction of impulse control or if his negative features are highlighted. For future references, he also needs to consider the variable of the Green-K impact. It is unlikely it has no effect, so does it reinforce or reduce the effect of the new kryptonite? 

 

Bruce gets pulled out of his mind by being offered a piece of apple pie and a smile that touches his soul. Superman bakes? This new insight enables the image of superman, with an apron and flour in his face, to capture Bruce's inner eye. The charm factor is high enough to create alarm responses in Batman, before he effectively exiles the image away, for later.

 

"Ah, yes, I forgot, Homo sapiens sapiens need more prominent light levels," exclaims the man who murdered his own coffee. Before he says something in what Bruce assumes is krypton's. Normally Bruce would not feel bothered by this kind of statement from Superman. today .. it seems less genuine, more loaded with ... implications. 

  
  


The insufficient lightning disappears. In its place, the room is filled with warm tinted light, like a clear autumn day. Some cryptic glosses are added, and the room is slowly filled up with smells and sounds Bruce would associate with a autumn morning in the country. Maybe a nod to Clark's human upbringing? After the interview where Bruce recognize the superman behind Clark Kent's disguise. The short time available to make a background check, had suggested an upbringing of two human parents. If not, that too is a disguise? 

Alfred could give him a clearer answer when they meet next time.

 

Kal-El's face seems to say, * See what Kryptonic technology can do, how inadequate people are *. A message that reduces Bruce's need to show positive responders to the impressive technology. This is insulating, he tries to intimidate The Batman with kryptons version of essential oils? 

 

Batman acknowledges that the need to show Kal that he is not impressed is somewhat petty. Still, Superman's tendency must not be allowed to further develop. This version of Superman needs to have the fear of the bat reinstated. So Batman chooses to glare like only he can.

 

Bruce notices a glimpse of a facial expression, so uncommon to be on this specific handsome face. Less than a second, and it is replaced by a discreet smile. Friendly body language and nice warming of Bruce's coffee with his laser eye is the response. It may seem that in this version, the kryptonian prefers to show his concern through providing services. Only now, there is a large level of imbalance and veiled agenda behind it. 

 

What can an arrogant God desire from a human being, except worship?

 

"I think the cake tastes better if you eat it with your mouth and not through your eyes?"

 

Bruce looks up from the cake, to the man with his handsome face and the blue. His super strong, unpredictable, flirting, sick friend. This must be handled with care. Should he flirt back to passivate, or should he only take Kal-El to bed? In order to sleep or relax with a book, he goes on to say to himself.

****

Prickly frustration spurts Kal-El’s train of thought. Why does not the man respond to his flirting, the friendliness? Does he know how privileged he is to receive this offer? If you had been completely confident about his response, his inclinations, would you be more direct? Would you, without hesitation, take him to your bed?, whispers a voice. 

Inadequate confidence? No, no true Kryptonian has that, Kal answers the little voice.

 

Brusque, he pushes down unnecessary thoughts, and ... Wait ! What is the infuriating man doing? Kal-El can feel the eyes expand and the lungs are still. What ... Seeing Batman eating apple pie as the main character in an erotic novel, who can prepare for that? 

The way he leans forward stretches his hand over the table. Allows the warm hand to rest, linger, on the Kryptonians fingers for a few seconds. stirring the nervendings of his kryptonian skin. (when did he take off his gauntlet?). That smile leaves the promise of .. something.

 

How ... no, this is Superman's game. It is he who must be active, effective, in control. Batman is supposed to be the one to blush and ... It's surprisingly hard to imagine that Batman blushes.

 

"I have a proposal" offers Batman, while Kal-El involuntarily shakes under the promises given from the touch of Batman's index finger and middle finger. "You've had a day filled with unforeseen, unfortunate challenges". The words themselves express affection "Fire, Bank robbery, Green-K, and Red-K ... You deserve a break. Let me take care of you a little." Superman can feel his own blood singing in response to Bat's lazy, alluring, deceptively calm heart beat and his bright smile.

 

Kal-El must admit it makes sense. He is entitled to extra attention, calm, thoughtfulness. Recognition. The promises, suggested by the surprisingly soft fingers and that full mouth, he deserves it too, it's his right as the natural guardian of the earth. There is something fair in the fact that Batman understands that this is the natural order.

 

When the black-dressed man, with lenses over his eyes moves, Kal-El can only follow him with his eyes in amazement over the economical body control that the active man exhibits. Other parts of the math is the inspirational way the other man's stirring fingers touching his hand. Attentively Bat decide to holds it in his grip. Kal-El does not quite know how the man does it, but something in the way The Gotham night cradles his hand and smiles at him. It creates a wave of calm motion in Kal-El, an encouragement to follow. Because Batman understands that his attention belongs to Kal-El, why not indulge him a little? 

 

That is what he says to himself, while the hero's heart increases its drum beat, faster, more eager.

***

With his free hand, Batman fastens the gauntlet to his utility belt. A mechanism he has created for those times in the field requiring him to take off his gloves.

 

Life always offers scenarios that you, even with the most elaborate contingent plans, could hardly anticipate. It was not in his plans to use Brucie on Kal-El. Emotions of pride and of disappointment are enhanced when all signs show that the character is able to derive the attention of the hero. Even if the man is affected by the red krystal. Still here they are. 

 

Split between wanting to kick Kal to respond and reprimand himself, not to have flirt with the man before. Completely separated from this is a sense of humility that Superman is attracted to him, even an unbalanced expression of him. Perhaps this is something to follow up when this is…  Dark Bat humor bubbles just below the surface when he lets it sink how useless this frame of mind is. Deep behind the smile that misleads Kal from guessing his true motivations, he actively pushes down the unimportant inclinations into small boxes. Deep down.

****

Kal-El allows himself to sink into the magic fingers flirting with his arm muscles.

 

"Kal. we will make a small adaption to our plan"

 

Similar in height, only a 2 centimeters difference. An inequality usually to Batman's advantage. (Kal-El has estimated that the reinforcement of Batman's shoes gives about 1 centimeter extra, so really only 1 cm difference). Equally, at the moment, Batman is able to give Superman the feeling of being the highest.

 

"I understand that this can be frustrating and that you, being a superhero, would want to contribute to a frequent progress". Even through the covering eye lenses, Batman manages to convey the aura associated with bedroom eyes. Electrifyingly so. "At the moment, just for a short while, we may want to allow you to rest? Give yourself sufficient opportunity to recover?” With a little laugh, touching some instinct in Kal-El, Batman continues. "Maybe even sleep? But at least rest in your bed." 

 

The humor evaporates like morning dawns in the sun, leaves tenderness to rule. tenderness, mixed with erotic hints Kal-El starts to suspect is an accidental personality trait. But, it's a desirable response in a partner, so he chooses not to question it. Even if it's one of Batman's intricate plans, it will provide entertainment. 

 

Well, The Kryptonian thinks, he feels in perfect condition, better than ever. Maby finding a cure isn’t the thing to do? But .. it is a good idea to have peace and time to think out a more helpful plan. It is also in his own interest to give the man from Gotham's slum the experience of contributing, is a great way to tie Batman to himself. So he allows one after a dramatic assessment time before he nods. He finds it charming to be rewarded with a smile. For symbolic reasons, he uses some super speed to pick up the equipment to pass a cell test. With a Q Tip, he fetches a sample from his oral cavity. Patch it in the appropriate container and turn it over to the human.

 

“Here you go”

 

"Thank you," replies the man, all sexy, ferocious Bat with a misjon again. 

 

With that, Kal-El Batman follows the lab and gives him code access to conversation and analysis with the artificial intelligence in his kryptonian house. Before he disappears to the bedroom.

****

8 hours later. 

 

ok, he fell asleep, he who does not need more than a few hours of sleep at night. Perhaps the combination of kryptonite exposure and mastrubation to *fantasy Batman* has something .. if not all the blame for the lost hours?

 

These are questions for later assessment. Now the goal is to create an outfit that tempts Batman over his ability. Enables the human to forget about the kryptonite and lure him to dive into them. Unlikely scenario, but if anybody can handle it, it must be the man's superior, Kal-El himself. 

 

Rao the red-K have made everything so much more simple, and fun. Good time will be had, for him any way. He can see how the homo sapiens sapiens will love to bend their knee, for him.   

 

Still, there is so much stress and unknown variables to forcing someone sexually. Particularly with Batman, this is just a known fact, even without experience of forcing yourself on the man. No, here clear, direct violence is not the right choice. A recipe for disaster is what it is. And there is no need for it, after all, he can do things no human can, sexual things. 

 

This might take time, but what don’t you do for your chosen one?

 

A room he has not shown Batman contains the machine that creates superman's costume. Today, the tool will create clothes for other purposes. Assisted with hologram images of krypton and earthly inspections of clothes and erotic idols starts project; Get Batman.

 

Time runs fast and two and half hours later he has found something sufficiently relaxed and attractive. To really show his upper body muscles he selects a skin tight red muscle shirt, with the symbol of the house of EL. The machine is also ordered to make skin tight black jean pants. All made by superior kryptonian tread and technology. He's gonna make the Bat drool. Make him pray. Transform Batman into his.

 

Overflowing of confidence and purpose he floats out of the factory room. On his way, through the garden, he grabs some kryptonian flowers, the translucent cinde. The blue colours of the big, soft crown petals does wonder to his blue eyes, this Kal-El knows. Contemplating a little, he decides to bring food and drink. If he knows the guest, food or liquids of any kind, has not entered that person's mouth after they parted 11 hours ago. He’s cute and stupid, when it comes to his own physical health, that human. He needs to be controlled for his own good. Flashes of chains, ropes and Batman drowned in pleasure provided by benevolent Kal. Breathing he manages .. chooses to let go for now. Perhaps useful for future inspiration, both if project flirt is successful and not.

 

Floating in the door to the hard-working (sleeping?) Gotham hero, Kal-El stops.

The value of Red-K on his life is sinking in. Unfortunately, Mr. B, says the former hero to himself. I can not allow you to find a cure for its effect on me. This version of me is what the world needs. What you need, you human being trying to hide from your natural lord.

   ****

"Kal" recognizes Batman, turning his head halfway aside and tenses. Slowly, slowly turning around with the chair, he gives the host his full attention.

 

"Hello Batman" answer the man, with one hand full of flowers Bruce has never seen before, and in the other he holds a picnic bag. "I thought we could have some food."

 

"I have analyzes to perform" Batman respond with a deep growl.

 

"Have you eaten the last 11 hours?" Asks Superman, fully aware that they both know the answer.

****

Batman just growls, in a tone Kal-El chooses to interpret as: “No, I have NOT eaten in the referenced period And for your information, it is still not in my plans to do so. Consequently, Kal applies som super speed and places himself only a few centimeters from the funny man.

The time for personal space is far past.

 

***

"For research, part of the cure?" Mildly curious over the unusual behavior the man in the instant proximity of him exhibits. 

 

These are unusual signals for his colleague to show. Did the Brucie’s routine prove a to heavy diet of the man now dressing in tightly fitting clothes? Damn he is for eating up, if he was not for the effect of the K. So horny and possibly a disposition for destruktiv temper. If he ever is like this, without guidance from Batman… Yes, there is a need to make many plans on how to neutralize the superhero. 

 

"The flowers are for you. I want to give them to you."

 

“Why?”

 

"Bat, don’t offend us by playing oblivious. I can read your body responses just fine”

 

Batman huffs before he demands acceptance for a reality where this behavior is undesirable and absolutely bad timing. Let's not overlook, how does Superman monitor his bodily responses with his super powers? Privacy is not a foreign word for Kal, is it? Kal-El disagrees with this understanding of reality, and confirms this. He emphasizes that they should focus on the need for food and drink. Batman responds with one of his analyzing eyes before he sighs and grabs the picnic bag. He lifts the clothes and nods approvingly to the food selection. It is time-saving according to consumption pace and energy-rich of nature. For as Bat reasons with himself; If he has to deal with and analyze a predictable Superman, he needs a body and mind that is at its most effective.

 

Growling he accepts the food, but not the flowers. And no, he does not care that Superman gets annoyed. They are coworkers, and Superman is an adult individual. He can cope with a no. This is wrong for colleagues and worst of all, this is the wrong Kal-El.

 

Alarm bells ring inside all that is Batman as something in Kal-El's body language changes.

 

Red eyes, on the second of spilling out, makes the rome go red. A mere second from morphing into beaming fire.

 

Yes definitely, make well-designed continous plans on how to stop Superman. 

 

"I do not adhere to lies, Batman"

I can all see through your deception.

You want me.

Your body is screaming for me.

your heart dreams of me.

your soul, it exists for me, because of me.

And so you shall be mine.”

 

Brucie is pretty impressed, this mix of a breakdown and impression of an starwing, young artist with egomaniac tendencies. Not to mention, how he looks in those tight, so flattering clothes. Bruce Wayne has met with this kind of person before, more specifically in Gotham. so it’s nothing he can’t handle. And Bruce, no mask, feels sorrow and a need to help him get well. This is not his Superman, Kal-El and Clark, or what other name the Kryptonian chooses to use. 

 

Batman just acts.

 

Seductively, Brucie, in Batman gear goes to the angry, self-entitled man. Smiles oh, just right. For how can he convince someone who can listen to all your bodily signs that you want him?

 

“Why so angry, strong man? "He asks. Lays his hand over the kryptonians warm skin. Allows for the luxury of lingering on Kal’s arm muscles, massages them. Slowly, he follows the contour of them up up to the neck. Curiously he lets his fingers slip, until his hands twist in the kryptonians black, soft hair. Slowly, unconciously bites his lip he leans in. Keenly he notes Kal-El’s responses.  Brucie kisses the nose tip of Kal-El, then the neckline. Revels in the taste and smell that's all Kal. He can’t resist, even if the alien is, for the moment, not himself. Bruce sighs, and pulls his scowl from his face. Hoping the distraction helps his plan.

 

"Bruce Wayne?" Superman asks incredulous. 

 

Brucie continues to smiles warmly. Kal-El, never noticing that the act never reaches those beautiful blue eyes, can do nothing but melt into his persuading cares. Brucie presses his lips, lingering on the cheek, so close to the other man's lips. With his free hand he fishes up green Kryptonite from the utility belt, applying it directly on to Superman's skin. With out more tests, the red kryptonite isn’t advisable to apply just jet. 

 

The scream, tears at his soul, before he, makes a newly made grenade explosion, filling the air with green glowing smoke. Studying his prey, Batman lashes, pushing the wounded man to the ground, rendering him unconcious.

 

The extra hours alone was really helpful. Effectively, with experienced hands he attaches Kal's hands to strips. Strips he has attached kryptonite to equal beads on a string. Not many, just two. he lifts the unconscious man and carries him to the sick bay. Praying to nobody in particular, that hopefully, it's just enough two neutralize, not harm. 

 

And, what's with the poem?

 

Carefully Bruce notes the biological responses to Kal-El as close to the cryptonite.

Guarding the man he so actively tries to make a place for in the hero community. Batman,  unknown sponsor and founder of a group where Superman can flourish. 

Now when he studies the man he is restraining, Bruce can only wonder.

Does he make an incorrect calculation? Did he, in his support of the superhero, reducing his opportunities for human relationships? In his head, lacing Kal-El inhumanly high in the sky? Forget that the kryptonian was not an idol, but a creature of flesh and blood, with a need for closeness.

After seeing the hero fall, maybe, when this is over, Batman could try again? Make a relation among peers and not idealization? Get to know his Clark Kent side and an a balanced Kal-El? He hopes that in their search for a solution they will reats a beneficial conclusion.

 

Man the man is beautiful, even now, Kryptonite and all. 

  
  
  



	9. Brucie and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might contain traces of horny grief stages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me.

**Brucie and the Beast**

 

An IKEA chair, some ropes and a person in shadows and dim light. The body is that of an unconscious man from Krypton. Misleading to the uninitiated, his breathing follows the rhythm of someone sleeping. The iconic wild curl is hidden by his unruly hair. His hands are attached to the back with strips and green K.

 

A shadow of pointy ears and cloak pulls out of the dark, observes. Methodically notes and reads the alert individual on his laptop screen. Graphs and measurements share their information and Batman analyzes and plans.  

  
Irritably, the Batman discovers that he must regret his attention, again. To emphasize the importance of the soft, full curvature of the lips of the unaffected, unconscious, tethered individual, is not constructive in the given frames. 

 

Bruce, choosing to return to the collection of scientific aids, huffs. Some of the tools he has chosen to bring and others are made available to Batman as long as he is in the fortress of solitude. Comfortably placed behind one of the mobile screens Kal had given him access to, wondering if the neutralized individual is dreaming.

 

Earth's greatest hero. A lighthouse for hope, and Batman let him down. Allowed him to be injured in Gotham. 

***

Unstoppable, like when Gotham's knight, like a gargoyle, patrols the city's night-lit streets, he observes and calculates. The subject is the now unscrupulous personification of the mirror that humanity measures itself against. Bruce certainly can frame the reasons for why this whole situation is wrong in a compendium of academic books titled "Superman, an inspiration". 

 

The cowl is off for the occasion of meditative tranquility. Batman cooperates with will and creativity to make sense of this, him. Quiet, in the company of electronic sound and organic breathing. Letting his cold genius interpret the Kryptonian’s choice of actions for the last... 24,5 hours. Frustration is pushed for later while the devotee decodes the puzzle. 

 

He measures them up to the value system and chemistry Superman displays until the bank robbery. Is it a 180 degree emergence of new values or an emphasis on values, hidden until they became unbalanced and corrupt in their extreme conclusion? Does the answer affect the way forward?

 

He finds it tempting to follow his old emotion patterns. To allow for the luxury of letting this situation be all about his own ego. How Batman feels the discomfort of having failed Superman in this situation. It can be so easy to go there, for everything escalated in Gotham, it was he, Batman, who had failed to know about the presence of those crystals. He didn't discourage Superman enough from entering Gotham. Did not sow enough of “The fear for The Batman in Superman, to keep him away. Should have recognized Clark Kent.

No, Batman isn’t an all-seeing God and Superman has free will. Maybe later, when he deserves it, Batman can, as Alfred describes it; “grow and be brooding”. For now, it's work time.

 

Who, what, why, how? This is the starting point for analysis for the homo sapiens   
in the fortress of solitude. Who: The Joker and this new villain and individuals from Metropolis in possession of resources enough to support the attack on Superman, Gotham. What they cause seems deceptively clear. The different whys remain to be found. Perhaps, in order to change the response, the most important moment is how the crystals affected Kl-El the way they do.. Not to mention why now?

 

At the same time .. This puts Superman and Batman's future relationship potentially in a brand new light. What opinion do I choose to assign a situation? What is it that I don’t see? What is it that I don’t want to see? How do I want to understand the situation? The questions appear as sun rays, and can only be bound by him writing them down.

 

If, existentially, meaning is up to the individual, Batman contemplates while studying the vital signal to his colleague. Let's say that Superman selects his values consciously and based on these variables, tries to carry the world, like Atlas. Has a red crystal changed Kal-El's total value base, or is all this an existential crisis mixed into the math?

 

Has he been blind to what degree Superman could be a potential threat to humanity?

 

Alfred's words; "Master Bruce, there is no mistake, there is only experience-based knowledge".

 

The cryptonic artificial intelligence interrupts with a question.

  
Growling a “Yes, I want to know your analysis of Kal-El's blood chemistry before and after exposure to Red-K”. Batman allows himself to breathe. Before he confirms to the AI’s next inquiry with; “Yes, also for the blood tests re-exposed to the red crystal.”

 

The variables in the blood tests before and after exposure to Red K. are ... intriguing, it explains so much. As for the re-exposure… interesting.

***

Slowly Kal-El regains his consciousness to a world where it is unusually uncomfortable to breathe. An unbalanced stomach dances in nausea waves very similar to a now known, green pain. Wait, yes, Bat attacked me with green K powder, Kal El remembers. Vaguely, the Kryptonian flips between self-righteous anger, rage, sympathy and admiration for the batknight. His sense of smell twists in the reek of the perspiration of his own distressed body. New experiences can be exciting, yes. To start sweating, smelly sweat, is not one Kal-El prefers.

 

Handcuffs? Really, Bat? Kal-El’s inner voice laughs.   
  


<< Have you become delusional, handcuffs? They might as well be grass straws, with the degree of restriction they will provide>>.

 

Brilliantly filled with self-esteem, he breaks down the restriction. No, wait. The handcuffs don’t budge. He tries again and again and again. Shock bites deep before he pushes it down as an unworthy response. “Am I really so reduced?" Whispered an inner voice, unwilling to be ignored. Ha, it's just a matter of time, insists Kal-El against the wave of panic. Just wait, fear, until my body gets rid of enough of the kryptonite powder, everything will be as it’s supposed to be.

 

Freedom, emotional greatness. Self-justified truth. Just rage and something akin to indifference. The desire to destroy dots just below the skin. Why shouldn’t he destroy, like all other individuals here on this backward planet?

 

The inhabitants of this planet would flourish in a new enlightenment by his direction, guidance. By his grace of justice.

 

Impair Bat psychically, maybe, if I want to. Kal breathes in, opening his eyes: Destroying the Batman sounds like worthwhile entertainment.

 

***

The sun, Superman, finds himself in an inner shadow, Batman concludes.

 

Patiently, he observes the Kryptonian let go of the illusion of possessing his usual physical strength by failing to free his hands.   
The small lift of the soles of the feet suggests an unsuccessful attempt to fly. The body language does not reveal whether the actions are motivated by fear or an attempt to intimidate. Most likely both. Perhaps an attempt to compensate for his increasing degree of controlled stress?   
The analysis of cryptographic data on the screen suggests Kal-El is trying to suppress his fear responses. Good, Batman can work within these limits.

***

Rage is red, filled with claws, ready to pull blood with small and deep cuts. Kal forces this self-expression down, forms it into something constructive. Breathing for calm, and then he allows for a smile to spread over his face. Expertly Kal-El pushes down visible physical  responses and retains the feelings below the surface. Pulls up the necessary shells to derive and enable the acquisition of necessary information. Perhaps even acquire more constructive wisdom to mislead and control the man with the technology.

 

“Batman, what... what have you done? why?”

 

The sword of silence cuts away distractions and leaves the Kryptonian in his own thoughts... and maintains an inextinguishable need to fill the void with words and actions. Batman is a master to lure words out of weak individuals. It's so sweet, this man genuinely believes he could pose a threat to Kal-El, the Kryptonian version of a genius?

 

Charming, a misconception Kal decides to allow, for tactical reasons as well as his personal entertainment.

 

Will it hurt to talk, to share with its almost equal gemal how the future of the earth will be shaped in his image? Perhaps. First, Bat must learn unconditional trust and obedience.   
Batman, Bruce w... no matter who he is, what he calls himself, he belongs to Kal-El. And yes, he will learn who he belongs to.

***

That smile ... the abomination of a smile that doesn't belong to Superman's beautiful face ... it offends everything he is.

Disappointment, sadness, shame and some of their relatives are seeking attention. Batman growls at them. They are just here because he had expectations and blended into uncritical worship. The laughter almost blows out. How could he make this mistake? Reduce an individual to just a few aspects? A hero, a saint, a god high up there? The echo of Alfred's 

voice kicks through his bone marrow:

 

"If I may Sir, when you reduce an individual to an unattainable saint, Savior .. or God, you accidentally take away their humanity and become blind to everything they are. Reducing the possibility of a true friendship, and other kinds of relationships you might wish to promote with them."

 

Batman allows one of his rare sighs and draws his fingers through her hair.

 

Opinion is fantasy foxes mixed together by a person's values and the person's interpretation of events based on these values.

 

If this new expression…. All evidence suggests that red K is the activating cause, with emphasis on activating. Would it say that, under the right circumstances, the man of tomorrow can break?  

 

The most important thing for now;   
what support will the Superman need to keep being whole when all this is over?   
Contingency plans need to be formed later. Now he needs to pull out the balanced man from the dope effect imposed by Red K.

 

A decision taken. Bruce puts down the screen.   
  


Quiet, neither like Brucie nor Batman, he chooses to go to his mystery. Sit down and meet Kal-El’s eyes. A weak smile is allowed to exist while touching the scar free face. Feeling Kal-El lean in to his hand before he gets stops himself. Batman’s eyes demand a response.

****

"Human, untie me now"   
"...."   
"You have no right to do that to me, a Kryptonian"   
"No."   
"No what?"   
"I do not want untie you, and you are wrong, I have all the right to put you up."   
"You filthy human, untie me now"

 

The anger flares up in his eyes. If not for the Green K, Bruce almost expects to turn to ash. Can he see embarrassment there, in Kal-El’s eyes?

 

"..."   
"When I get free, You and the world will be mine."   
"...."

"You're the only one that can give me a challenge, so I'll let you live."   
"..."   
"You'll be mine!"

 

Heart in his throat Bruce wonders, did the sexy man just confess something more than physical interest? No, it must just be the Red K.

 

To Kal-El’s dismay, Bruce leaves the room. 

****

For one and a half an hour, a forgotten coffee cup at his side, The Bat sits in front of computer monitors and studies the recording of the person restricted by the in Kryptonite-induced handstrips.

 

The body language implies a possibility of manipulation, but when he looks deeper. How the eye twitches, his hands fidget, lips presses just so .. betraying that extra layer of feelings.   
The detail of ... spending time with Batman and not transform the world into a dictatorship.

 

Deeply motivated to hold on to reality, cold biological facts, he observes the new results of blood tests. More specifically those that are re-exposed to red K. Compared to the early results ... hm ... This is promising.

 

The blood implies a change in the chemical signals carried through the blood. Changes similar to those produced when drug or depression or ... perhaps, the production of a stock of medicine is in place. Antidote for acute exposures ... But for now, all the data imply that the effect one ceases on 24 to 72 earth holders, maybe less, before this is done.   
  
Striking, like fire, whispers a voice: "And he will not be attracted to or have interest in you anymore.”   
Involuntary hesitation. No, what matters is Superman, Kal-El’s recovery.   
Irritated, Batman pushes (out of his mind) a memory of a goofy, smiling reporter he never got to know.

****

The unfamiliarity of Ka-El exploring his anger and possible repressed feelings of sexual desires and a need to dominate, like an untrained beast. Bruce can thus breathe in the face of this unknown, delicious power. The Batman part of him really doesn't like that Superman so easily exposes things like this. It's unsafe.

  
"But it makes you happy, just the possibility that the alien wants you, broody, unfriendly Batman, in a capacity" the annoying inner voice whispers.

 

"Kal, Superman ... Clark Kent?"   
"What?" Smiling, drowns in his own laughter after the first shock, Kal-El answers. "So you know? Of course you know, you're the Batman "

"Just since the interview," informs Bruce, targeted to create trust before adding. "Glasses and too big clothes, really?"   
"Man, most of your kind can easily be led from the obvious." Smiling, " …. but not you."

"Your behavior after the bank is a new side of you bumbling, reporter. Superhero with possible Tyranny tendencies, is that your new reality?"   
"Man in bat, calm down your arrogance "   
"Should I feel honored by your show of sexual desire for me?"

 

The prisoner only looks at his prisoners. Slowly, so slowly comes a real, and so beautiful, genuine smile to life. The ease of seeing something so familiar and lovable offers Bruce hope. This is something they can end, without medicine or green K.

The relief must depart when his expression radically changes. 

 

Something internally stirs, draws all liquid from his mouth and wakes Bruce’s denial from hidden depths. For a few seconds all resistance is obscured. He can only let the men with the many alter egos drag him in with his overwhelming blue eyes. The alien signifies, wordlessly, he will fuck Bruce down in to the floor, reduce the Bat to needy high, rough moan. Force Batman, Bruce, to take in all of him oral. Cock and sperm, over and over again. Tie his jailor to the wall and push his member deeply, deep into Bruce to both of them   
emptying their seeds, without regard to the outer world.

 

Bruce can not deny that he responds, but Clark (he is not sure why he has begun to think of him as Clark) is influenced by a Kryptonian drug.

 

Without shyness, separates the Krypton his thighs and shows the big bulge in his groin.    
Just a zipper and a button distinguishes the mysterious, sensitive body part from filling Bruce's eager mouth. No, he can not. No matter how sexy Kal is, bound and openly horny, directly eager, can the Kryptonian not give consent.

 

Perplex, Bruce lets it sink, the sight of an unbalanced super hero. His superhero. Batman is used to Superman's openness, but not about this. Unconditional openness about their sexual, physical needs. No, this unbalanced symbol of hope is in need of protection. This new expression of vulnerability.   
  
Bruce sighs.

*****

Kal-El rides on the wave (unexpectedly, in strength) of needs that rise to the surface. Binds the Bat with his eyes alone. Applies his body language to confirm, informing that this will happen. They must have sexual pleasure. The logic is indisputable, Bruce is his consort. 

 

Lack of response, no, a deliberately chosen neutral response, is enough to want to consume cobblestone, experience Kal-El.

****

"Kal" you are not yourself "   
  
"I'm more myself than I've ever been," laughs the Kryptonian. "You're just unfamiliar with the real expression of me." Closes his thighs. “Perhaps the case is, you preferred the submissive, gentle, weak Superman. Someone you can control? "

"What? ... No Kal. I wish you to be who you are." Bruce finds that he means all the words he says.

 

"Do not you see, Red Kryptonite ripped me open to my full ... and what human people are, how they need to be protected from themselves."

 

"Kal, have you gone completely * The Kryptonians are the superior species * on me? "

 

"Does the truth shake you? Do you really never see the confirming patterns?" Drowning in his own monologue, Kal shakes his head, confusingly frustrated. "I know you have, all of you, human beings have this tick when you look at me flying or bending steel. Redeem me when rescued from a fire or tsunami." Bruce sees the hero smile with angry eyes. "Total worship of an icon, or hatred of the devil, I have seen you all flux between these extremes."

"Even you, Batman, you do not think I see how you study, measure and weigh me? Analyzes where you conclude either Divinity or Demon?” Kal flashes his teeth in a short smile. "So, why should not I embrace what you see me as ... who I am ... the one you secretly desire, dream that I am. So lucky you are, now you do not have to wait in excitement. You ask, *Will he take over the world?*. He smiles. "Well, here's the answer, I want to take over the world. But first, you will be mine".

 

"...." ".... are you done with your tantrum?" Sighs Batman, unwilling to waste his energy on a   
purposeless monologue, camouflaged as a dialogue.

 

"What!!” Raging furiously, Superman fights the strips with green K around his wrist, until he feels his skin sting.

 

Batman sticks to the Superman's wrists. Not for the first time, he feels relief that the green kryptonite is not of excellent quality. Neutralization of the compacted hero does not have to be practice inhumanely.

 

With a growl, satisfied with the conditions, Gotham's knight travels and goes to the room where red k is properly stored. The result of the analysis of cellular tissue exposed to red k should be completed now.   
****   
"Sigh"

 

The answer flashes to him through the screen: It's just a matter of time before the effect disappears. The heart beats easier behind layers of armor. 1 to 3 days .. and now we have started on day two.. Now he doesn’t have to really neutralize a dictator Kryptonian with horny tendencies. The thought of Kal in his confinement. To neutralize the blue scout, in a cell for the Kryptonian’s own protection. An unnatural concept to tangible your brain around. Still, the results give hope.

 

"It's just a matter of time".


	10. True feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting visions of the future and internal self-assessment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, since it took a little longer to come up with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**True feelings?**

**Chapter 10**

 

Back-tied, placed on an IKEA chair, in a darkness where only a faint, green light shows the surroundings, Kal-El chuckles. The world is so small while his senses are reduced. Tiny. Limited to a human's level of sensory consciousness. 

The irony is not lost to Kal-El. Where Red K let him out of his mental cage, Green K has made him jaded and reduced his ability to carry out the before mentioned insights.

The frustration of the dissonance between the mind's capacity and the body's ability ... was on par with wanting to rip the continents like rags.

 

Now that he could finally see, the injustice he had done to the world, by not dominating it, guiding its sentient people, he could only laugh.

Temporary challenge aside, now Batman / Bruce is most important. It will always fascinate Superman, the level of blindness this human being might possess. How the Knight of the Night can't see and accept crystal clear and logical understanding. Only he is worthy of Kal-El. A truth Bruce, with some help, will accept.

In the meantime, it is of the utmost importance that he, the Kryptonian, obtain sufficient amounts of red kryptonite. His new level of insight must be preserved for the future. ... and if red kryptonite, in its own way, is needed to achieve this goal, then it is what he should ... acquire, be exposed to, and research.

 

The idea of having Bruce, Batman himself underneath him, with a raging heart and an eager penis. A warrior man reduced to delicious moans and compelling pleading eyes. To experience the dream of making Batman, with open legs and sticky of his own sperm, come. Hearing the man groaning beautifully, pleading for more, with Kal deeply buried within him. 

Kal can feel himself getting hard as he envisions Bruce, devoted, surrendered to the stimulation of his own prostate. To see him in the state of post-orgasm, limp and boneless.. Tremors off want rage through Kal at the mere thought. Perfection.

Motivated, on several levels, Kal starts planning. Red K must come in his hands again, so that he can maintain this level of insight. He needs Red K to maintain this version, this right expression of Kal-El. Never again will he become humanity's personal pet.

 

Immersed in his thoughts, and with reduced senses, he does not notice Batman's presence until said individual makes his presence known, with a growl. A Growl that encourages delicious goose bumps to dance up his spine.

****

His stomach is  wild with hunger without Alfred and his sandwiches, but Batman is not helpless. (I am Batman). An earlier, light, search through Kal-El's kitchen got him access to some nuts and yellow and red dried fruits. Foods that now find their way into his mouth. Effectively washed down with protein powder from his utility belt, mixed into water.

The cowl rests on the table next to him, and Bruce rests his eyes behind his eyelids.   
So .. Superman has the potential to become ill, mentally unbalanced. The hero, the personification of hope on earth. The individual who flies around, saves cats from trees and stops bullets from hitting their soft targets. At the slightest exposure to kryptonite in red, he in changes into the world's alcoholic parent?

For as allergic responses go, this is a very powerful one. The effect is temporary, and I have the medicine, Bruce reminds himself. The question is, is this something the planet's residents can accept? Something to force them to live under? Should I eliminate him, here and now, for the best of the planet. For Kal’s own good?

"No no". The answer rettles through his bones. The medicine is created, the effect of red K is temporary. Green K, makes him relatively easy to neutralize. Not to mention, the Cryptoner's responses are merged from a micro-relational perspective, rather than a macro perspective.

Nobody is going to die today.

 

While the stillness still lives, Bruce allows for the necessary luxury of stretching the muscles of his arms and shoulder.

Experience allows him to let his mind to spin without actively participating. A method of opening up to the discovery of creative solutions. … or it allows him to discover what distracts him from the task. Sentimental distractions or addressing reluctance to accepting necessary solutions.

Where the mind goes, is quickly revealed, the captivity of unrealistic hope.

Bruce can remember the first the sting of hope when he realized that the kryptonian was particularly interested in his body. Sexually interested. 

The hope that the sensual interest could lie deeper, more towards romantic feelings. The madness was quickly eliminated. You can't color your reality with your own dreams just because an unbalanced individuals whim shows a percentage of interest. Kal-El had never shown any kind of sexual attention towards Batman, and at least not of the romantic nature, before Red K. Not that Bruce had seriously searched for them, the micro signals

 

Bending forward, in the light of the computers, Bruce massages himself between his eyebrows. His twenties are much too late to be spending time on unrealistic dreams, he concludes. With a sigh, he mentally closes the door that unwanted gives another individual access to his deeper feelings. Emotions that are undesirable by said individual.

The screened results flashed on the screen. 4 potential antidotes to Red K have shown positive results. Promising.   


The next question is; who would Kal… Clark really be romantically and sexually interested in? If nothing else, the Kryptonians actions today revealed something essential. The specimen is easily overruled by his emotions. Consequently, the logical conclusion is, find an individual he can form this kind of relationship with.

"And to give me peace of mind". Bruce whispers, while the heart's attempt to get attention is pushed aside, the Batman grabs the 8 jars of medicine.

****

"It is good to see that you are the entertainment in this specific genre of daydreams, but ...", informs Batman with a neutral voice, and refers to his captive’s covered genitals. Calmly Batman forces down bodily responses to the promise given at the sight of the size of the covered body part. "This is not durable, we have important issues to solve." A hand movement refers to the bulk between superman's legs, in case his gaze was not talking clearly enough.

“What in Rao's name can you mean, Batman? Mocks the fearless kryptonian prisoner. "Don't pretend you're not influenced, attracted to me.", insists Kal. Though he can't see clear signals on his claim. Super powers temporarily muffled and all that.

Even behind the cowl, anyone and everyone can recognize Bruce’s eyeroll (for Batman does not express this level of frustration and humor).   
  
“Kal, even if that were the case, is not the time for such distractions. With that vindicated, our situation requires clarifying of some facts "..." Your unbalanced, angry, human hating, red K state. Where your mental capacity of making autonomous choices are neutralized,

is of no relational interest… to me.” there he said it, now Kal-El knows he can’t manipulate him.that batman is in control. 

****

Arrows of frustration are raging through Kal-El by hearing these words. The storm of rage distracts him from the soreness, just below the water surface. Before he can say anything, Batman, cowl and everything, sit on his knees next to him. A tray with 8 jars appears when Batman places it on the small trolley he has brought with him. Four are filled with pills and four with bags and adjoining syringes. Everything obviously made from kryptonian technology.

"What is this"   
"Medicine to help you" ... "Tested on your cells under sterile and scientific conditions"   
"And a sleep deprived Bat" responds the kryptonian, while Batman tightens a ribbon over his elbow.   
"And kryptonian technology" Answer Batman before he prepares the syringe for the nearest bottle. “You’re only going to feel a little sting.   
"Hahahahah, do you really believe .." Kal-El begins, before, he sees, more than feels that the needle goes through his skin and the contents are injected into his blood.

*****

"What in Rao's name ...?" Reality comes like a cold shower. The membranes of macabre and counterproductive patterns of thought, ends. Evaporate like water on black asphalt, on a sunny day. Why, how did he dispute and twist his emotions like that, even with Kryptonite? When did his sense of loneliness turn into perverted opinions, separating him from himself, the world and, from the ones he cares about.

****

Frozen to the floor, Batman studies the alien’s blue eyes. Mirrors to the soul, revealing more than their owner desires. Yes, he can see feelings, unspoken words that ask for forgiveness, belonging, friendship, acceptance, being human. ... and need for love.   
  


Batman takes off the cowl, hesitates, before holding Kal's face between his hands, smiling into Kal’s vulnerable otherworldly blue eyes. The opening in to a person that is more than the personalization of hope. An individual that doesn’t deserve to be deprived of aspects of his rich personality. Reduced just because humanity thinks we need a savior of hope, a God.   
  
"Come, silly boy scout, let's have a cup of coffee and figure this out." Bruce says. All while he ponders over who will be a worthy .. good partner for this man. Perhaps one from Clark Kent's and not Superman's personal life. Ignoring the inner voice who consistently suggests Bruce himself.


	11. Dedicate yourself to your plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman processes previous experiences. Batman planning the future of his super friend.

**Chapter 11**

 

**Dedicate yourself to your plan**

 

The temperature in the cave the bats share with him, is milder than the cold behind his skin.   
  


Batman's home, modified according to all the rules of art. Security system, data storage capacity at the size of the lunar mass. Medical equipment, a multitude of rooms. Room for sleeping on a soft mattress under a plush duvet. Shower, exercise body or psyche, intake of nourishment? The cave can accommodate anyone’s specific needs. Time, an hour or five minutes shielded from the world? No problem ... Light and heat. Everything is available .. and still you can freeze and spoil your perspective with solitary determination.

 

Something between an ironic and a symbolic contrast, the fact remains: Superman's Kryptonian heritage, placed on an ice-filled poll, had brought more warmth to the body of Gotham's knights than his own Bat cave.

 

The sitting room he has chosen to reside in the cave is dressed in furniture from another century and pictures with gold frames. On the floor are warm, soft rugs whose purpose is to shelter his feet from the cold tiles underneath.   
The tea cup, made from vulnerable porcelain, rests on a mahogany table. A table decorated with an embroidered tablecloth, inherited from Bruce's grandmother, on the mother side.   
The light is brought by tea lights and lamps set to dim lighting.   
The door has a traditional lock.

 

Batman, no, Bruce extends his hand and lifts up the lily patterned porcelain cup. Almost seremoniously he sips from Alfreds brewed tea. Allows wet heat to enter his body through the mouth. 

The feeling of separation from society, the ritual phase liminality, washes over him. No matter what, this distance will teach him. Afterwards, no one will have to make unnecessary personal sacrifices. Especially not a specific flying hero with supernatural blue eyes. Not when Bruce returns to society.

 

The body's interaction with the armchair and the tea cup gives a misleading impression of calm and well-being. Lessons learned through the year about meditation holding the man's vital signs under control. The illusion of a well-adjusted body in a resting mind is complete.   
  
Only here, in his own cave, secluded from the world, Bruce can allow himself to drop his mask. Calmly he opens his body, his senses, his mind. Here, in this room, where no one can see him.   
Allows for everything to come out in to the light, 

even his heart.

 

Yes he loves this annoying, brilliant, beautiful individual who belongs to heaven. He covets the same level as he burns to clean Gotham from his imbalance. Appreciate and respect tomorrow's man enough not to bind the naive man to Batman's.   
"Superman, Kal-El, Clark Kent should not be bound by illusions, human darkness or misunderstood, basic attraction" Bruce promises to the world in general and himself.   
  


The experience with red K highlights a problem. The man of steel is lonely. He needs to feel connected to mankind. It's time to find a partner for his beloved. Someone who can see Kal for the golden diamond he is and meet him as an equal.   
With his teeth buried in one of Alfred's sandwiches, Bruce chooses his new way. He'll find the right person, and then steer Kal-El/Clark Kent with the right supervision. Guiding even if he has to kick the man in the right direction.

 

All in all, while Batman again closes his heart and pushes unnecessary feelings into their usual hiding places, the hero is content and comfortable with his conclusion.

***

3 days later, in Clark's apartment.

Unknown to the apartment's occupant, small microphones are strategically located. No steps are too small, in order to find out who is worthy of Kal / Clark.

 

"I like the sound of things getting clean"   
"What"

"I like the sound of things getting clean"

repeats Clark, hidden behind a smile.   
"Smallville, change," laughs Lois Lane, accepting the plate he just washed. 

Clark rolls his eyes

"It is one of the lightest, uncomplicated actions to help the world make sense again. Let me find peace in my body again."   
The smile of sunlight glides into a crooked, cynical one, before the face assumes neutral folds. "Feel clean again"   
"Oh, Clark".

 

Lois, journalist with best friend's privileges, resting her hand on her friends shoulder. Reminds him that she is here if he needs someone to talk to.   
Unusual to her, she allows the silence to rest between them. Unaffected by the silence, she dries the cups he washes. Allows the individual with super speed to stack them in place. 

 

She can certainly be patient, it's something everyone knows. As long as waiting leads to something appropriate.

 

For the uninitiated, it may seem like she was invading ... like she had inserted herself into his apartment. Absurd. She was only here because Clarks body language, to the trained eye, had shouted for help with his desperate heartache throughout every working hour in the last three days. He was in ridiculous need of qualified supervision.

 

No friend, especially not as good as her, would allow the state of lonely self-pitying to grow in strength. That's what Superman would have done, she had decided. Knowing full well that her miserable, eyewear camouflaged, Mr. *too big clothes *, was Superman himself.

 

The fresh annoyance stung, that she had not suspected the existence of a secret identity, based only on the visual. Glasses, wide clothes and body language, really Lois?   
  
It was his actions that had let her see through the subtle distractions. The man had revealed himself in a combination of careless practice of leaving behind ghastly and to big suits in alleyways before flying off. She had found some of them. This in combined with cases of abduction by Clark and her. Situations where Clark's disappearance number was always followed by Superman's rescue of her. Eventually, explanations and derivations stopped having their effect.

 

Smiling, she could still bring forth the memory of Clark's facial expression when she took off his glasses.

 

"Clark, sit down, I get dizzy seeing you thinking such frantic thoughts. You are not red kryptonite Man.” With the white and red, checkered patterned wash cloth in her hand she continues. "... And even if you have the features of" evil Superman "in you ... Clark .. no Kal, everyone has aspects, imbalances, they are not proud of, sides of their personality that scare them." The piece of fabric dances in step with the arm movements the reporter performs. “We all sometimes want to change the world for the better, just with a hand movement. Guide, no, force everyone to see what we consider self-evident, right. ”   
“Lois…” begins the man with soap foaming up his arms.

"Clark, it scares you that, you, you, unlike most on planet earth, can choose to act out of frustration similar to that." Again, the red patterned wiping cloth swings through the air." That a red crystal can bring your shadows to the outside of your mind. Take away your choice. ”

A look between pity and irritation requires Kal's sincere listening. "You're not a monster" She pricks him on the nose "The immersion of two types of kryptonite, and you, big softy, chose to seek a partner, a very specific partner. Someone to share your conquest with " Smiling, she continues: " And not anyone, but the one you consider equal, a friend, one you crave." 

 

For a moment she distracts herself from his large arm muscles that move when Clark wipes the soap she left on his nose tip before she continues. 

 

"You kidnapped him, though, but you ... what were you saying, made clothes to seduce him?" She pounded at him with her shoulder and chuckled for herself. "(...) and there are choices, there are choices that define us. Whoever the individual chooses to be, is it is.”.

The laughter behind her face manages to break out and fill the room. "And you chose, of all possibilities, to try to charm the Bat, and you survived to tell the tale"

 

Finally finished laughing, she welcomes a freshly washed plate to dry. Her smile fills her face as she sees the hint of a smile in Clark's blushing face.   
"You must know Clark Kent, Kal-El" she says while the water is scrubbed off the plate. Whatever remains of water will evaporate anyway. "What you do not acknowledge is going to come back to bite you in your ass when you least expect it" She receives the next item dripping with water. "The Red Cryptonite Experience is Evidence 1". She winks to him. "What would Superman, Person of Hope, have done"   
"Lois" laughs the broad-shouldered man before his face falls into a ready-made grimace and ceiling with his eyes. Lois pushes the rebellious curl on his forehead into place before she pats his shoulder.   
"Now you owe me lunch, at your expense" she pisses. "Honest advice is not cheap when they come from an award-winning journalist".

 

Having placed the last item in the closet, he can do nothing but smile warmly to his best friend, one of the few individuals who has managed to look through his disguise. The other individual ... the knots in his stomach tighten ... it's time he and Gotham's knight have a conversation.   
"Yes Lois, you are as always, great help"   
"My specialty, Smallville" she blinks to him.

 

Hidden in a cave, filled with bats, a black-clad man sits listening. Learn useful things. Insight that Lois Lane can be a suitable romantic partner for Kal. They just need a puff in the right direction. Something else that needs a push is unwanted emotions with unfortunate motivations. Especially those who are awakened by the hopes of idiots.

***

"Alfred"   
"Sir"   
"Can you get me the Daily Planet"   
"Sir?"   
"..."   
"Would you like to clarify your purpose with the newspaper, to allow me to meet your desire, Sir?"   
"I need to be interviewed by a Lois Lane and Clark Kent"   
"Sir, Lois Lane, as in award-winning investigative lawyer and Clark Kent as in Kal-El, Superman?" Bruce takes the time to drink from the steaming hot water before asking the world in general.   
"Do you think it's the best way to get the interview to buy the newspaper or to invite them to the next charity ball, as journalists?"   
"Sir, I can't imagine knowing your reasons, but maybe the last suggestion seems to be more thoughtful than the first one?"   
The tea cup next to the vigilante is filled, with tea. “If Sir will allow me, maybe the simplest is the best? Just invite the young man into an interview… or for a meal? ”The last sentence is followed by a meaningful look and absence of keystrokes. In the expression of an uncharacteristic emotion, the father's figure shakes his head.   
"The domain of romance is not for those with fragile hearts ... and both of you are individuals who bleed for the world. Allow yourself some happiness, Sir ”   
Back to his role as Butler, he smiles gently "Sir, I retire for a few hours."   
Halfway to the stairs, when Bruce's voice he is   
"Thanks Alfred"   
"Sir"

***

"Clark"   
Perry's cry encourages Clark, the reporter that overslept and ended up with just 1 hour of sleep (Superman's duties), to come to the boss's office. Lois is already in attendance. 

Clark and Lois, are informed, that for the next 5 days, they are to follow the billionaire, Focusing on making Gotham and Metropolis sister cities. Interviewing him regarding Brucie's new charity. Specializing on scholarship in art and in library studies. 

. . and no, no apology will be accepted, says Perry's gaze.


	12. Facilitating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan takes shape in Batman's mind ;)

**Kapittel 12: **Facilitating**.  
**

 

 

**Facilitating** .   
  
Distract with a huff, 

and with a puff 

let the god embrace his loved one.

 

_Near past, The Batcave_

 

A new day, new projects. 

Batman sighs heavily as he writes down the bullet points as they occur to him:   
  


  * Discover all forms of kryptonite.
  * Obtain an overview of who has access to the material, and then acquire it.
  * Collect all kryptonite on Earth, regardless of color, and store them safely
  * Uncover the physical, mental and biological response of the kryptonian and make antidotes.
  * Who is Surrealization? (Who, what, why, how) Financial power behind? (Who, what, why, how)
  * Uncover individuals with an undesirable interest in Kal.
  * Find out who Kal / Clark is romantically interested in (Lois Lane, the Kryptonian's go-to journalist?)
  * Facilitate Kal / Clark and his romantic relational (relationship?) progress.



 

Suffice to say, as an afterthought, Bruce adds:   
  


  * Set aside time to get acquainted with the person Clark Kent, Farmer’s son from The Kents’ place in Smallville, eastern Kansas.



 

The first draft lacks specific sub-goals, but it’s a start. The order of priority needs some more work. Future delegation is a keyword. Batman and Bruce each have their own contact persons. Individuals they more or less trust to be able to send out their sensors, discreet.

 

The main goal is to uncover Kal… Clark’s love interest.   
  
The cold facts are: Superman possesses a lack of armor created by romantic loneliness. The last world needs is a superhero, like a vulnerable god, vulnerable to manipulation. Alfred is wrong, all the other factors diminish in strength when this main challenge is eliminated .. or subdued.

 

When the individual is uncovered, it will only be a matter of encouragement. For who in his right mind can say no to Superman, Kal-El, dorky, sweet Clark Kent?

 

Lois Lane, Superman's go-to journalist, seems to be the obvious answer to Batman's dilemma.

 

Bruce contemplates that yes, the combination of green and red crystal is a powerful weapon against the hero in blue. The level of influence might not have been possible without already latent currents in the psyche? This is the hypothesis that Batman's plan development is based on. Vulnerable, Romanesque loneliness. Then put pressure on being Superman, hope, rescuer, into the equation.

 

Kal is like all rescuers, the one who must assess which disaster is to be given priority. The inner memory allows Bruce to see Kal-El's eyes when the screams of sentient people, meta humans and aliens fill the world ... Prayers for help only The Kryptonian can hear the full power of. The resignation even when he cannot reach everyone. Knowing, through his senses, how people are cut off from life, cut off from being considered... fellow human beings… And still, he helps. Kal-El, he who is an alien. An adopted Kansas Smallville boy who moved to Metropolis. The super-powered individual who chose to be a journalist, rather than a general, or the Earth's emperor.

 

Even a hero needs someone to lean on. Deserves it.

  
The inner voice whispers, bites with frost teeth:   
'The man who offered himself, of all on this earth, to you.’   
A voice, the one who comes in the night's unguarded moments, sneaks forward. 

'Kal prioritized time with you. He flirted, tried to seduce you. You, Bruce. Before he tried to take over the world at all. Superman chose to come to you first. Doing a better job than Brucie ever can hope to do”.   
‘No, Batman’, whispers the rational voice, ‘(...)there's too much hope in this whisper. That voice must be liquidated.’   
Biting, burning cold wipes the shield that protects the Bat’s heart:   
‘Drugged, he was drugged while flirting with you. Kal is so vulnerable that he will choose the first one he sees.'

 

Bruce takes a sip of the half-warm tea Alfred has brought to him. Feels it go down his throat. Calmly he looks up at the ceiling, lets the lump in his stomach dissolve with the rhythm of his breathing. Mutes his heart’s song. Reminds the pumping muscle of how important it is that Kal has the one he needs. The individual or individuals who are best for him (are kryptonians mono or poly romantic?).

 

The sight of Kal dressed in a body language of shame. That's something Bruce hopes he will never see again. It's something that should never fall over Kal again, not if Batman can prevent it. No, there's nothing to discuss with the Kryptonian. The most important thing now is to solve the romantic mystery. Clarify who Superman, Kal, Clark will choose, when he is fully balanced.   
  


After that, it will only be a matter of encouragement. For who in their right mind can say no to Superman, Kal-El, dorky sweet Clark Kent?

 

As a preclusion, Batman pushes away the memory of crystal blue eyes filled with prayers of belonging. He denies words that ask for a relationship, lips ready for kissing and separated legs, with an avid member covered by tight-fitting pants. Those moments were not for him, they were not for Batman. It was only promises given by a compromised and desperate Superman. Someone only a predator would encourage.

 

No, now it's about finding the ignorant subject that has aroused this need in Kal-El. The search itself will probably be easy. The unhappy lovebirds will undeniably, within a short time, reveal themselves during field observation. 

After that, it will just be a matter of making Clark’s future romantic partner aware of the facts. Then everything else will be done in quick succession. 

Quickly, Batman tries to shut down the the film rolling behind his eyelids of Kal melting into an unknown partner. Eager. Lips seeking contact. Superman’s hands lifting his partner. Bodies that levitate from the floor and Kal who, without breaking the neighborhood with his lover, brings them safely to bed. Hands that touch, lure benevolent moaning from the depths, hidden inside the lucky, precious one. Clark calling out in ecstasy, deeply anchored inside his caring partner.

 

‘This is simply not for you Batman’, he reminds himself. ‘Just watch, don't touch. He is a light you should not mute.’ With well-trained fingers he takes off the batman mask.

‘Not even those fantasies," whispers the voice ... A growl of rebellion escapes his lips. The luxury of allowing himself a little rebellion in this sanctuary. A greedy moment, a respite of dream, he needs it.

  
A corner of time where he can play with * what if * .. if only for an hour, or 4 minutes.

***

_ Now _

Clark Kent? So this is Clark Kent. This time Bruce allows himself to study the performance. 

Bad posture, love for plaid patterns. Dressed in a too big suit, camouflaging the ideal body underneath. The sum of the costume in itself... is close to masterfully done. Distraction that lends itself to the fact that people do not notice what is right under their nose. Although the glasses are... entertaining.

It doesn't help Bruce's carefully controlled responses to know what's underneath there. They have showers in the JL building. A body, impossible to hide completely with cheap tricks. But it is possible to distract. Deflect an untrained eye. The body posture mixed with the body language shouting; harmless, that's what diverts even the experts.

‘.. and that no one expects to see Superman like a human being.’ 

 

Brucie allows himself a flirtatious smirk. The journalist known as Clark Kent fumbles with his notepad and pen. Nervously he pushes a hand through his rebellious hair. Allows himself to blush so sweetly, before Superman's control pushes away the bodily response.

 

Derivation can come in many forms. Bruce observes as the Kryptonian straightens his glasses. The camouflage for the beautiful ice-blue eyes Bruce knows Kal owns. Perhaps the eyes the whole world knows are Superman’s.

 

"Hhhheey, I'm Clark Kent".

 

The tone of voice is different. Milder, requires less space in the room than Superman’s words or Kal’s. The order of the reporter comes out in the form of light, nervous, practiced, up-choppied words. His grip is soft, almost like paper.   
This person couldn’t be more separated from the man flying through the sky and smiling like the sun.

 

Pride, quickly as lightning from the clear sky, fills Batman. Making Clark stop his game, for Bruce stops the spikes in his heart.

  
Although glasses are a foolish camouflage, the sum of the effects are better than the individual parts that make up the camouflage. It's almost like... a suspicion is stuck, again. Could it be that it is of absolute necessity to get to know Clark Kent? The investigation has revealed human parents, time in human schools. Social relations with, again, people.

 

In the meantime, Batman continues his plans behind Brucie's flirtatious performance.   
After all, Clark Kent is still part of the puzzle that makes up the whole person.   
  
Compartmentalization is not just Batman's trademark.

 

‘Perhaps’, Batman contemplates, ‘perhaps Superman is the ideal. That which he can do? Kal-El is control, guidance, leadership. What then is Clark Kent (or Clark)? Patience, compassion, consideration, connectedness? Maybe all of these parts, that make up the whole person. Perhaps, the sum of those parts makes up the link, for humans, that erases the idea of us and them?’ 

 

“Lois Lane" declares Brucie and offers her his arm, "You should have told me you had such a charming, shy colleague."

 

"Brucie, I couldn't send Smallville to the wolves" Whereupon Lois smiles and blinks. "I feel responsible for all of the newspaper's innocent lambs.”

 

The hand over the chest in exaggerated shock, and Brucie moves his lips like a dormant predator "I would never ..."   
  
The Playboy disarms the situation by offering his most charming smile to the two reporters.   
Whereupon Clark, to Bruce's delight, blushes. Lois just laughs and shakes her head.

 

The smell of coffee reaches them when an in-house intern, Jimmy, comes to hand over Lois' order to her and the forthcoming Clark.   
  
"Thank you Jimmy for offering to retrieve," nods Clark, "and thank you Lois for ordering for me.”

 

Bruce notes the little bit of social detail. Lois practices the gift economy with Clark. Sorts the information under promising trends. Clark seems to respond positively, and not with surprise, so it's a social pattern.   
  
Mr. Detective on assignment, breathing quietly. Balances its own unnecessary bodily signals. These are the positive signs of his hypothesis that he is looking for, so why complain? This is the time to entertain mild optimism.   
  
When Brucie has declined Jimmy's offer to find coffee for him, Lois continues.

 

“Enough about Clark, I hear you are planning a charitable partnership between Gotham and Metropolis?"

 

Behind the closed doors of Bruce's eyes, Batman continues to mentalize at level A +.

 

Kal-El is his social, logical, friendly form. And Clark Kent... his day job persona? Maybe more than that... maybe the root of the socialization of the alien. Perhaps Clark is the experience that lets Kal understand and be understood by man, homo sapiens? Perhaps Kal is what permits Superman to lean on the Earth's, not so privileged, extraterrestrial species. Not to forget the meta humans?   
  


In full flirting mode, Bruce realizes, Clark is the status, the role he has performed,who the Kryptonian has lived as for the largest part of his life. For Kal has mentioned that he came here, alone, as a baby boy. The knowledge of Kal-El must have come later. Not to mention .. Kal-El has been around longer than Superman... Superman... is the hero the world sees. Kal, Clark... they're what's there when the cameras have gone home, and the lives are saved... or not. How much of Clark is Clark? Who are these men when he does not perform his duties? Their self-imposed duties? 

 

Of course I don't claim to lov… be infatuated with a person when I don’t know them, Bruce decides... It’s only physical attraction to a beautiful person that does good. A person with the biggest heart Bruce has ever... No, they’re only colleagues. Everyone can see the light within Clark, of course one can be captivated, Bruce concludes.

 

Before anything, finding the Kryptonian's secret love interest is all that matters. Afterwards, extensive customization can be added to the plan. Hopefully, and most likely, the recipient of romantic feelings is Lois Lane, journalist extraordinaire. It will make everything so much easier, Batman believes.

****

Clark doesn't really know what to do with this new situation. The insight you want. Unreal .. mind explosion, are words to apply when Clark lets it really sink in. Batman, the growling black knight of Gotham himself... is Brucie. The Prince of Gotham, playboy and empty, flirtatious billionaire.

 

The dissonance was... challenging to work through.

 

Bruce... is something….

They have met in the gala ignorant of each other's alter ego. Brucie as rich, scandal-creating billionaire and Clark the questioning reporter forced to write fluff. 

Now... now everything is just a fascinating train accident, waiting to unfold in all its macabre hideousness. The question is what can be saved and what can be felt when all this is over, in 5 days. This is Clark's job after all.

 

Perhaps the whole performance will pass into the entertaining category. Like the reminiscent of weird, unwanted situations often do.

 

But Clark finds that he's not complaining. It feels good and strange to be able to meet the man again. Be allowed to experience Bruce, not as analyzing Batman. Although the little indifferent eyes of this carefully constructed disguise... do not fit the smile. The flirtatious, non-Batman smile.   
  
In a way, both Batman and Bruce have got to know both Superman and Kal-El. Brucie, on the other hand, neither Brucie nor Clark have been known… So in a way this is a surprise and a gift.   
  
Clark may have an eye-catching interest in the idea of studying Bruce's constructed diversion. In that light, it’s a work of art. How much of Brucie is a natural part of Bruce? Only the thought of the bedroom eyes sends fire up Clark’s back.

 

‘Maybe this will allow us to become better... colleagues... ask important questions. Possibly... find out about... feelings?’ Hopes an inner voice in Clark.   


***   


"This will go brilliantly," informs Bruce's inner voice.


	13. Stand in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand in the shadows
> 
> hush my beating heart, not so loud.  
> Don't let him hear.
> 
> do not disturb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience :)

**Stand in the shadows**   
  
hush my beating heart, not so loud.   
Don't let him hear.

do not disturb.

 

_ 3 days later _ __   
  
Clark is deeply confused. A condition that increases in strength as the day progresses. Brucie flirting with Lois. (Thank you jealousy, for your ugly head that lives in my stomach). His total disinterest in all of Clarks attempts to pull the man aside and talk about the red .K incident. Brucie comes with requests to follow him on instagram, twitter. official facebook, youtube, younow. 

 

Kal can’t put his finger on what is happening.

It should be said, Kal would be the last in the world to claim to have understood the Bat.

 

This new side of the man, smiling, flirtatious, confusing Brucie. There is something extremely charming and also disturbing about him. Rao, the man is beautiful.

Perhaps this is Bat's way of studying him? Deciding whether Superman is a threat?

Although Clark can understand where Bruce comes from, he wishes that the man had simply chosen to use his words.

  
  


In the least, it seems that someone is having a good time. Lois flourishes during the challenge. She has an article to create. A masterpiece she will force to come to life, even if she has to pull it out of Brucie’s blood raw fingertips. Especially the challenges of dualistic elements. Some Brucie playboy flirt with Brucie who cares enough to create the project he wanted to make an article about.

 

Both journalists are wondering about Brucie's unwillingness to admit that he himself and not any of the company's employees designed and initiated the project. Careful work, from previous meetings, has motivated Lois to gather information about Brucie. A study that has uncovered a long line of hidden, almost secret rumors about Bruce, who contrasts wildly in the light Brucie’s actively trying to radiate.

 

Insight Clark is going to save and investigate using his fortune of solitude.

****

Bruce would eat granite, if he was the kind of person who lost his temper.   
For three days he has interpreted the lovebirds’ body language, and nothing ... They did not flirt. There was no .. random touches, discreet glances, pupil dilation of arousal.   
Friends .. kindly teasing each other, supporting each other. Complementing each other in their workplace. The questioning and unsuccessful attempt to handle Brucie is just one of several examples. 

 

If you ask Bruce, he will refuse to admit the growing little seed of relief inside him. 

 

Instead, Bruce has used his energy to come to another, temporary conclusion. The aforementioned individuals are all too professional to display signals of romantic interest at work. Especially under the supervision of an interview object. Bruce finds this impressively enduring, considering one: how many hours Brucie spends with them. Two: how in love they must be, because Kal has chosen her as her main journalist.

 

Bruce admits that it is not a fair trial. Lois, after all, is an excellent journalist, no matter what you feel for her.   
  
In order for this to yield results, they must obviously be pushed forward .. a little help.   
And if this is a case of Kal being alone about this infatuation..love .. well, Brucie can help lay the foundation there too.

 

Romantic restaurant, sheltered table, lovely food ... lovely music. Delayed interview item? It must be a good catalyst for the lovebirds?   
Strategic location of cameras, for analysis. A good plan needs good preparation for perfect workmanship

 

***

‘What in the name of Rao is the Bat planing?’

 

***

Nothing releases emotions like having a common irritation object ... or subject. The reporter in plaid allows himself to roll his eyes. Lois and he have been waiting half an hour for Brucie. They sit patiently (Lois less so, but that is beside the point) at the table Brucie has reserved for tonight's interview.   
  


The table is discreetly placed in the room. The waitresses suddenly start serving them food at prices no journalist would feel comfortable taking in the form of food. The appetizer, with recommended wine, is placed in front of them.   
  
"We haven't ordered this," Lois starts. Whereupon the head waiter, out of nowhere, informs the unknowing woman of the state of reality.   
  
Apparently, Brucie has ordered the meal for them, as a gift and sign of his regret for the delay.

 

Clark's attempt to decline the offer is being rejected by the headmaster's communicative eyes and Lois's happy smile.

Lois, with 3 days accumulated Brucie time, has a thin-wearing patience.   
The least she deserves a good meal for her patience, she reasons.

 

“You talk too much Smallville,” blinks Lois. "Think about the environment, we can't waste food." Her smile is not so kind anymore "... and if Mr. trillion fails to comply with basic concepts like time. Well, then we deserve a good meal while we wait for him"   
  


“Lois”

 

"Smallville, we are not selling our journalistic integrity over consuming good food." She looks around the room "And after three days with Brucie and his unwillingness to give us anything but fluff ... well heroes deserve free food"   
  
"Lois"

 

Lois does her classic eye roll. Dedicated she grabs her wine glass and lifts a finger, stopping further protests from Smallville.   
After all, the food looks good. Clark concludes that after spending 3 days decoding Batman's true intention, camouflaged behind Brucie, he deserves a reward. For moral endurance and absence of murder…. and Clark's own bad conscience.

 

“By the way, Clark, you love. sick. puppy. "   
  
A gossip filled smile meets Clark's eye. Alarm bells chiming.   
  
"The looks you send Brucie when he doesn't look at you"   
  
Knife and fork in hand, to attack the food on her plate.   
  
"Your taste in men smallville." Lois shakes his head, mildly smiling.

 

“After hearing your soulful complaints and praises of Mr Dark B." 

 

The smile becomes more compassionate. Something that did not encourage inner peace in Clark   
  
"After watching the eyes off spellbound confusion and bad conscience, well, something clicked into place ”   
  
Her laughter fills Clark’s ears and brings out the now more and more familiar blush.   
  
"Llllois?" Clark starts.

 

“No, don't deny it. Your eyes, hell, your words. Since you met Mr Dark B…. ”   
  
She stops, in the middle of a thought, before her gaze locks with his firmly.   
  
"You are not the person to waste a love of interest so quickly." The journalist allowed a finger to circle the whistle, until a tone was created. "And the Red K. episode ... is not so long ago that it should delete your emotions"

 

When she looks at Clark, she turns to adding a now often repeated sentence.   
  
"Red K. You're not responsible for how that poison affects you"   
  
Her art break consists of drinking almost the entire glass of red wine before she breathes out and sees her friend deep into the eye.   
  
"Clark .. Mr. Flirty B and Mr. Dark B?"

 

An increasing level of stress rages up Clark’s spine. 'No no,' the inner voice carries out in his body. Bat is going to kill Kal for not keeping the secret better. No.. forget about liquidating Superman from reality .. Batman will never trust him again and somehow that was a much worse conclusion. Clark can feel the knot in tearing tight.

 

How will he shield Lois in the midst of all this. No, no, calm down, you are Superman, Kal and the house of El. Clark Kent of smallville. You can still reverse this. Keep all body language mild-tempered Clark Kent and deny everything. Reject everything, distract.   
Batman will never hurt a civilian.

 

"Lois, have you let the journalist in you become a conspiracist? ... hahahahha"   
  
Clark can hear the falseness in his own laughter, but he pushes on.   
  
"The two Mr B are completely separate, have nothing to do with each other"   
  
"Clark, breathe, relax, the secret is safe with me"

 

Kal wondering what do you do for a social bomb? To the best of his ability, he tries to collect inflated pieces and words. And to see what is still completely untouched by the shock wave.

 

Clark believes in her and trusts her. Still, this is something Bruce should choose for himself.   
Where's that man?   
We need to create a diversion.   
  
His super hearing tells of a quiet night in the Metropolis, so it's not an * incident * that prevents Batman from coming to the interview.   
  
It is not directly a lie, by not confirming or denying Lois his question. whisper the inner voice.   
  
"Clark" says Lois, quite seriously "Even when Brucie flirts with me .. his eyes are not in it"

 

"What?" How did the conversation take this direction, Clark asks himself?   
  
“It's so clear how his eyes in unguarded moments float to you. When he forgets. The body language waits excessively away from you. For then, in small moments, to melt in the direction of you. "   
  
"What are you talking about, Lois?" 

Was this his voice, Kal wonders? While he studies the rainbow created by light and a wine flute.

 

"How he imperceptibly smiles the slightest smile of warmth when you fumble with your glasses or when you laugh at something."   
  
"What?" Asks Clark as he tries to determine if his friend is having a stroke.   
  
"If you pay attention, you can see the discomfort he exudes when I touch you. (Something entertaining says her gaze). A little food before she continues. "The fraction of a second where he stops from touching you."   
  
"Ok ...?" Clark, failed to find signs of a stroke, so he just listens. 

 

"Have you noticed how he turns on his * flirt and charms * at 100% with everyone else than you?" "You get .. maybe 40%" A blink hits the next sentence "Isn't it strange, Loverboy?"   
  
"Eh ..." Batman's secret identity or not ... now Clark has some amber of hope to extinguish.

 

In a moment of spontaneous impatience, Clark chooses to break one of his great rules. (The order to respect the privacy of individuals. In this case, in particular, Bruce.) Kal opens up the super hearing, to locate Batman. The man is late, Lois is having unfortunate thoughts and Clark .. He just misses Bruce.

****

The video playback from the strategically located cameras is satisfactory, Batman decides.  Based on the conditions. The information from the selected angles shows the future couple's activities. Unfortunately, he had not included enough sound recorders for the Metropolis. But he's Batman and he can work with what he has. Compensating for the absence of auditory information is no problem.

 

They seem to thrive in each other's company. The food and wine are consumed. The love birds have already started on meal number 3 of 7. Smiles and laughter seem to sit loose with them. Satisfied with himself, Bruce allows himself to feel the emotion: This looks promising.

 

Methodically, Bruce notes the sign.   
Lois putting her hand on Clark's arm. (Bruce ignores how his own breathing jumps in rebellion at the event. The response lasts no longer than it takes to push the feelings down). Annoyed, Batman rebukes himself. Superman deserves to be happy, and the world does not need an emotionally compressed Kryptonian.   
  
Laughter, a blush, Clark fiddling with his glasses .. This promises good.

 

Before Bruce takes care of it, he puts his hand over the knot in his stomach. Bruce growls at himself and his body language and the unnecessary discomfort of a muscle in combat readiness. This is not a battle, but a service for the greater good.

 

Bruce looks at his wrist watch. Duties, unrelated to this, are waiting. 

With some keystrokes on the laptop in the penthouse, he confirms the absence of disasters or other criminal activity. The equipment here is not on par with the resources in the cave.   
Bruce hufs, and at the touch of a button, Alfred is on the screen.

 

"Mr. Bruce, I'm happy to announce, everything is quiet in Gotham." Sipping tea, Alfred continues: "To return to our previous discussion, is this, the Metropolis play, worthy of Batman's creativity? "   
  
"Alfred, we've been over this."   
  
“Sir, I would just suggest the possibility that the young man is able to find his own romantic partner. Without a bat pulling on his threads while hiding in the shadows?”

 

"Alfred, this is a too precarious, too delicate situation, to be allowed to rest on chance" Frustrated, he slips his hand through the freshly washed hair and closes his eyes. "The world needs a Superman who is in his best psychological form"   
  
The memory of the vulnerable eyes of Kal, influenced by red kryptonite. Kal who offers himself to one he does not love, in his red-k high ..   
The promise of self-loathing in Kal, when his normal metabolism is resumed.   
  
Yes, it is necessary to build up Superman's romantic self-confidence. It is desirable to conclude that Kal goes for Lois, his Tellus. All this, Bruce tells himself. 

 

"Sir" tries Bruce's father figure "let's for a moment entertain the idea that he chose out of his heart, even in his compressed state?" 

 

Quickly, perhaps too quickly, Bruce points out the necessity of mission "increased sunlight". For the blue planets best. 

 

To much surprise for Bruce, Alfred has a small second of hesitation. 

 

“Sir, can you be open to the possibility that you yourself could be a suitable candidate? Perhaps even the preferred choice ”

 

Thank goodness for compartmentalisation, whispers the inner voice.   
Bruce is the first to admit that his instinctive thought says a lot about him. 

  
Quiet, to himself, Batman requires this: Superman, Kal, Clark…. .. No aspect of the Kryptonian should settle for second best, just because the kryptonian lacks romantic self confidence.

 

"No, Alfred"   
  
Bruce sits down and goes back to batman mode.

 

Wait, did he miss anything of importance? Lois is sitting alone. She does not show any signs of distress. She smiles, something that suggests a favorable situation.  But not like someone looking through pink glasses of infatuation.   
Where's Clark? It's probably nothing, but he's not Batman for nothing.

 

Experienced fingers bring up a feed showing recordings from a few minutes back. At the same time he lets the present play.   
  


"Fuck."

****

Two minutes ago   
  
"Lois"   
  
Something in his voice, the way he stiffens his body, like a predator, listening, makes her stop the teasing. Instead, she raises an eyebrow, communicatively enough to convey sentences.

 

The sudden change in his tone of voice, the way his body solidifies. Reminiscent of a predator listening for prey, causes Lois to stop her friendly teasing. Instead, she raises an eyebrow, communicatively enough to convey sentences.

 

"Lois" Continues Clark with compressed lips "I can hear electronics, very much like the sound layer of the surveillance equipment to..."

 

The way he turns his head around, staring, locating various points in the room, puts her hand on his arm.   
  
“Buzzing from multiple cameras ..”   
  
"Clark?"   
  
".... but no one with sound recorder"   
  
"Smallville?"

 

A raised eyebrow is all the answer she gets from him.   
  
Clark has told her about the Red-K and how he kidnapped Batman. Not everything, but sufficient to give her a picture of the event. The rest was guessing from her side.

A small win, based on Lois’ assessment is, Superman is still alive. Not to forget the entertainment value of watching a Batman, with hearts in his eyes, circling Superman.

 

The confusion, anger, hurt feelings, frustration, everything is visible in his eyes. But he's Clark, so hope finds its way there too.   
  
If he had been her type ... But no. She shakes her head, while a warm, mischievous smile spreads over her face.

 

"Go get him, he pulls you out into the light" She laughs.   
  
"Lois!" Exclaims Clark and blushes. Before he laughs, deep but not fully as vibrant as the laughter usually is. .   
  
A crooked smile is the end result, similar to what one might have because of a strong-willed, annoying partner.   
  
"Enjoy the food Lois"

 

"And the wine, Clark, and the wine" Her laughter follows him out of the room.   
  
Again, Kal focuses on his super-hearing, and there, Bruce is located. His heart rhythm, steady and generous, unique to him.   
Bruce is where he always takes up residence during his travels to Metropolis, in his own Penthouse

***

Now

 

There’s an almost imperceptible response in Kal-El's body. A fleeting moment of stiffness. Bruce knows his stomach is sinking in sync with the pace in which Kal chooses to turn his head in. Slowly, so slowly.

 

Bruce watches as Kal raises his head and looks straight into camera number five.   
Then as he turns his head towards camera three, then two, one and, finally, six. Kal’s big eyes narrow slowly, and his mouth becomes a tight line. Bruce, in a preliminary attempt to calm himself says:

  
  


“It doesn't necessarily mean that Kal will connect the cameras to me.” 

 

Trying out the sentence against a possible reality doesn't work. Bruce’s gut feeling is convinced that the cat is out of the bag.

 

"Alfred ... I have to come back to you"   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Blue moves from Tellus." Bruce Informs, before he breaks the contract. 

 

Alfred can demonstrate his dissatisfaction with the rudeness later. The time to gather sufficient information is now. Batman observe, seek. Jump between the cameras in the area to locate the moving target.

 

The hunter bites his teeth together in an attempt to regulate the level of frustration in his psyche. Concentrate on attenuating subsequent biological responses. Time spent on self-condemnation is a luxury for an other now. Bruce allows himself to narrow his eyes in concentration.   
  
"Why did I remove audio recordings?"   
  
Continuous Level 4b, seems required.

 

One, two, three taps on the window causes him to turn his head abruptly. There, out on the balcony, is the hero in red and blue.   
For just a stolen moment, Bruce allows himself time to just to enjoy the visual gift his eyes are offering

The wind is playing in the hair of the subject on the balcony. 

 

Bruce’s mouth dries out purely in self-defense. The brain, temporarily unable to find the words to describe his friend's face. Insufficient in its ability to describe what is Kal, the mind lands on the term beautiful. He is beautiful, heavenly beautiful.

 

But no one is perfect. The beauty is suppressed by how the tight jaw camouflages the soft, kissable lips. A mouth filled with laughter is now quiet and rigid. 

Rarely as it is, Bruce allows himself to be honest about his biological needs. This will soon be a completed chapter, never to be opened. So why not let himself have this small, precious pleasure.   
The warm, large hands that can bend steel. Hands that, with a tenderness of few human masters, can hold fragile creatures. Fingers Bruce has dreamed of getting better acquainted with. They are camouflaged as fists, created in restrained .. rage? The usually mild face is muted by knotted eyebrows. Worst of all, the blue, handsome, radiant eyes, filled with joy and courage are narrowed. They are dressed in anger and red pupils.

 

Surprised, Bruce acknowledges his unusual occurrence. For a second his eyes burn with needles. Before he effectively stops the response. Saves it for the time that will come after this.   
  
The evening was going to take a happier turn. Clark would not be here, but with Lois. Bruce swallows. This is not the repons he will see or cause in the man he ... In his friend.

  
Slowly, Batman closes his self-constructed laptop. gathering   
time to think, to calm his pulse. Silently, Batman breathes, calmly, stabilizing his heart's rhythm. Meditating, finally applying his mental and metabolic mask, Brucie rises and gets ready to work. Time to misdirect, to correct misunderstandings.

***

From his outside point of view, Clark allows himself to take in what Bruce says through his body language. The message is strikingly different from the actions of the last 3 days. Another mystery is how this fits with Bruce's... Brucie’s choices for this evening.

 

Rao, this individual is .. frustrating. He demands strict limits of respect for his own privacy. With what right does he break my privacy? Hypocrite .. Mr. never came to Gotham without my explicit permission.   
  
Storms of water and lightning strike him, before the resignation takes root. Then being dragged up when can see them with water over Bruce's eyes. Can hear Batman's body responding, unexpectedly.   
  


“What is going on here?” asks a kryptonian heart blowing on weak ambers.

***

What are the situation's undeniable clear facts?   
  


  * Superman knows his identity now.
  * The kryptonian has chosen to interrupt a meeting to communicate his dissatisfaction directly.
  * Bruce must take control of the situation.
  * Feelings come later.



 

Bruce breathes in and releases the air. Brucie can handle this .. If Superman is .. annoyed, flirting can off-balance him. This week, Brucie has, so to speak, not flirted directly with Clark Kent, so, that's the latest pattern of action Kal will expect, and Brucie's specialty.

 

If Kal needs stress relieving intercourse, well who will say no to lying with the lovely angel in blue? (Although he himself will be the first to admit that the thought should not interest him to the level it does).

 

Flirt, quench Kal's response to the revelation of the cameras. Derive and guide the energy in the dialogue. Push Kal where he should be.   
Nothing is a problem. The final sum is undeniably Clark and Lois. For everyone's best, Bruce remembers.   
It increased the need to push away erotic mental images and remember to breathe has nothing to do with the project. It is only...   
  
"Not to forget the little hope you still have, for another option," the eternal intrusive voice blurs.

 

"Hello, super, looking good," smiles Brucie as he opens the balcony door to the hero. Experienced fingers are allowed to stroke playfully, over ripped upper arm muscles. On the border of a promise. Never quite over the line

***

Clark almost jumps when Brucie opens the balcony door with that smile. The whole turnaround is too great to stay neutral. This is the conclusion of the part in between Clark's legs willingly respond to Brucie's seduction attack. Which before Kal when taking control of it, gives him a reward. Again  in the form of a smirk from the playboy.

 

Why is the man such an attractive, wandering mystery of sex and intellect? A blend of unforseen turns and promises that are bait for an unknown plan. A mix of burning thoughtfulness and cold goals.

 

Kal has lost the count, but again he has to acknowledge it. He is more than infatuated by this living man. But .. the conclusion of these feelings is not that he will accept everything the Bat throws his way. There must be boundaries, especially now that Bat knows about Clark's feelings. The knowledge of which Gotham's knight has refused to talk about. Well, now they will have this dialogue, or the monologue. Clarify that Clark will take responsibility for his feelings, and Bruce does not have to bear the burden of them.

  
Kal just hopes their friendship can still be saved.

***

Brucie allows himself the pleasure of consuming the hero with his eyes. Soak up the visual artwork of biological perfection. Perfect physics, covered with tight-fitting, kryptonian material, highlight the outlines of everything. The redness of Kal's face is just a welcome bonus. The tightening of the material around the crotch .. a good, beneficial start. That means he, Brucie is in control of the situation. A good offence is often the best defense.

 

"Bruce" says the confused man with the supernatural blue eyes. "What .. why do you insist on behaving like the personification of your tabloid reputation?" Kal sighs "We haven't talked since the red k incident, and then you meet me like Brucie?"   
  


"Rumour?" Almost sings the playboy, allowing himself to touch the hand Lois held a few minutes ago. Allows the fingers to sneak around Kal's hand and lead a confused cryptos into the apartment.

 

Kal’s fists claws around the edge of his own red cape. Breathing, Clark closes his eyes, pushing his thumb and forefinger toward his nose root.

 

"What do you want? What are you hoping to achieve without talking about the elephant in the room? "

 

With a crooked smile, Bruce acknowledges Superman again has control of his previously engorged genitalia. Challenge accepted, whispers the knight's inner voice. Experience enables art. Brucie’s hand is resting on Kal's lower back. The kryptonian is first mentally aware the hand when he is skilfully led into the apartment and Bruce's thumb strokes small, comfortable circles over the narrow section of his back.

 

Inner protests rage in Kal when he moves away from the rapprochement. No matter how annoying it feels to, finally, feel Bruce's touch ... He can't let all the rules be shaped by Batman's tactical trick. So Kal chooses to pull away. Quickly enough to unfortunately enable a happy smirk in his friends face.

 

"Kal .. or Clark .. Which name is preferred?" Asks this mystery of a man.   
  
"Eh .. both are just fine"   
  
"Well, Clark, humble, mild-mannered reporter," says Brucie in a tone that almost melts the spine of the named individual.

 

It is surreal to witness the unfamiliar behavior of Batman. Slightly similar, and yet so different to all secret fantasies Kal has thought up while alone in his bed.   
  
The challenge is to keep the redness and other distracting body responses strictly controlled during the undivided attention of this new man. Experience creates a knot in Kal’s stomach of warmth and ice cubes. He welcomes the opportunity to forget, for a time, the framework for the experience. But he is Superman, damn it.   
  
When Brucie moves, his voice drops deeper, rasping rough. His arms sneak around the body of Kal. Hips and jaw are touched like that. He pulls Kal against his body, leading their mouths together. To Rao, stars, Clark feels stars where their bodies meet.   
  
Confused, Kal pulls back. What does this man want? For three days, the Billionaire has spun his threads, guided everyone for his own purpose, awarded Kal minimal attention, flirted with Lois and the whole city.   
With a calmness he doesn't feel, Clark opens his mouth to ask,   
and really meets Brucie's eyes. Trying to penetrate the distances.

 

The eyes with their lack of warm flirtatious power, is in stark contrast to the rest of the show.    
  
Well, two can play this game, Superman decides. 

 

Superman emerges, crosses his arms over the El symbol on his chest. Allows to narrow his eyes. He demands Bruce's attention. No, wait, not like this. The kryptonian chooses to hover with both feet just above the ground   
  
"Superman, you don't have to impress me" Smiles Brucie and blinks with a smile .. Waves of lust are created by the power of the smile. At least for Kal.   
  


He was wrong, he can't play the same game as Bruce

 

"I don't understand .. you’ve made it clear, without any color of doubt, that you're not interested in me. Don't go out of your way to jeopardize our friendship, and so far at once. Bruce, your masterful, magic, silent treatment, is very effective in conveying your message ”   
  
Still unaffected by gravity, Clark continues.   
  
"And when you first make contact, it's as your reputational self?". Sighing, Clark chooses to let gravity carry his feet to the floor. "Not to mention why you keep pushing me towards Lois? You push me against her, when you know it's no one else for me. A fact, even if you don't feel romantic etiquette for me. "   
  
Standing in his protective power pose, the hero in love continues.   
  
"For your information, Batman, Bruce, Brucie, even if I love you, it's not for you to decide when I kill my feelings for you."   
  
"Can we agree on a truce for now?. Allow myself to process my ... feelings. Give me time to move on, without your assistance?"   
  
Hopeful, with eyes that allow themselves to bear Kal’s soul:   
  
"Give me time to move on to Bruce. Maybe also the luxury of hoping our friendship can live even after this"

 

Mildly smiling, stinging eyes and a screaming heart of accepting travel, Clark realizes that the best way to describe his own feelings in this moment is surrealization. Just like the thief, all he wants is to fly his way, far from the earth and Bruce's neutral mask. But he chooses not to leave the scene of the truth.

 

_ “(...) when you know it's you I'm interested in? It's you ... _ just you" Smiles Clark, shivering cold behind his eyes. “You are the smartest, most beautiful, most challenging creature in the known universe. No one can compete with you, for the moment.”

  
Frustrated, Clark can feel his shoulders collapse, body language drown in resignation. "I .. Give me time to get over you. You don't have to humiliate me or expose Lois to discomfort just to make your point. Your message of * Your feelings are unwanted by krypton * ”   
I'm not going to force my feelings on someone who is unwilling. Now is just a response because you went too far in your games, Bruce. "

 

Batman's unreadable look is the only response while Clark continues, like an unstoppable waterfall.   
  
Clark pulls his hand through the hair, looks at the controlled man in front of him.   
  
"I know you come from a good place, but do us all a favor, drop the surveillance, and the plan in plans in plans. Just talk to me."

 

Separate from it all, observing a portion of Clark's entire session. 

He finds himself wondering about the details one can notice in time like this. The light that highlights the jawbone of Brucie .. Batman. Who would have thought that Batman had gray-blue eyes? The smell of Bruce, hidden wonders of comfortable cologne. The sound of electronics.   
The momentary, fast-paced, pounding of Bruce's heart. It is there, layers of biological signals, currents in the body Batman is not able to control, even with his masterful techniques of meditation.

 

Eclectic memory   
  
The advantage of an eclectic memory is that you can rewind. Kal's clear gaze, noted several cases of never-so-small seconds of major increases in Bruce's heart rhythm. Each of them arose when Clark had mentioned specific words. Romantic, love, and the opportunity to let go of loved ones. When Clark had priced Bruce's look in beautiful tones.   
  
What more? The sound and smell of Bruce's hormone glands that roared when they released their hormones. Uncontrollable, even for Batman? Testosterone too bright. Dopamine, ... serotonin signifies attraction. Oxytocin..attachment.   
The almost imperceptible expansion of his pupils? What does this mean?

***

Bruce tries, he really tries to be neutral, accepting Clark's anger and everything he may need to say. This is necessary and it does not feel like the heart is being torn out.

Blue eyes and a bleeding soul.   
  


Bruce stiffens during the waterfalls of Clark's sentences. Treacherous emotions respond to the words that give hope. Offering warm fire that will burn you to ashes. Like the sun for the dark.

 

_ “(...) when you know it's you I'm interested in? It's you ... "  _

 

Clark’s statement, no statements - how to avoid misunderstanding their meanings - is everything Bruce manages to think about. It is too similar to the taste of hope Alfred has tried to give him. The opportunity Bruce has believed was impossible.

  
The only thing Bruce manages to concentrate on is stopping the new hopeful life blooming in his chest. That pounding of joy, of hope. 

***

"Wait, is this? .. no .. You don't have to manipulate me.”   
"I take the hint, I know you don't want anything. I'm not going to push you on ... romantically”.   
"But, as mentioned, I hope we can still be friends ... Just, please, don't use your tabloid persona to reject me. Don’t throw away our friendship."

***

Wait, what is all this sudden talk about friendship? Didn't Kal just talk about ... love? Again, the knot in his stomach bites, but there is nothing compared to the bile in his heart. And why does he want a friendship, after seeing .. Brucie .. Brucie for three days. 

***

Kal closes his eyes upon hearing the biological response in Bruce. The last confirmation. When he looks for it, he reads the signs of Batman's face. So expressive, if only you know what to look for.

***

 

"Batman, do you remember the bank robbery in Gotham .. Before proposing the Fire Department to arrange a common course where superheroes could learn to extinguish fires effectively and properly. It could be a team building? A way to put this behind us? "

 

"Put this behind us" Bruce, echoes.   
  
"See what happens when you allow hope to attach, Bruce?", the inner voice whispers. "Even for a moment of blue light."

 

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder makes Bruce startle. Wait, how did Kal manage to sneak up on him, on Batman?   
  
"Bruce, I can hear, see and smell everything that happens inside you. I know when you lie to me. When you ... divert or camouflage yourself. The voices of your heart and your hormones are much more honest.   
  


A communicating raised eyebrow brings forth a blush in Kal's hopeful face. Batman has limits to sock-like cliché sentences. Even when his heart tastes hope. … And big blue is so cute when he fiddles with his fingers and blushes, why resist

 

“The fluctuations in your heart rate. The waves of life in your entire system when I hinted at my feelings .. Your response when I talked about resignation and suggested friendship. Everything was clear in your body's voice. "   
  
"No, you're wrong."   
  
"Bruce, don’t ..."

 

"Physical response .. it is natural to respond physically to perfect physics. On statements of love .. and friendship. You can't give them meaning that they don't have ”   
  
"Bruce, please, Listen to me .. even better .. Listen to yourself .. Please"   
  
Bruce tries, he really tries to rewind, give this wonderful, gracious individual the opportunity to change his mind. Be free. Bruce can feel that he’s losing the battle ... or winning, cheers important parts of him. In a very un Batman-like manner. 

 

"Superman" growls Batman   
  
"Your heart beats so beautifully"   
  
“Clark Kent” smirks Brucie, or perhaps Bruce wayne   
  
"Dear self-proclaimed martyr, I love you"   
  
""Clark, Kal, Clark" Bruce whispers.   
  
“And you know what you feel. Please allow us this pleasure. Don't deny yourself, don't lie,"Clark says, before he whispers, almost inaudibly "Please.”

 

The knot in his stomach softens, until Bruce can again hear what the gentlest of men says to him. Light, he feels warm light in his chest and hopeful bats flying in his stomach. Could it be that he wasn't second best to Lois. Maybe Superman / Kal / Clark, loves him. Perhaps Bruce gets to love Kal and contribute to his happiness? create something precious, together? Perhaps he can have a place of happiness that is just his, along with ... with the one he loves? Contribute to his real smiles?

  
  


Through the storm of new impressions, Bruce gradually becomes aware of a new problem. Has he been quiet for too long?   
  
Clarks seems uneasy. Bruce observes how the Blue Eyes look him over for signs, affirmation, an answer.

 

With a sigh, Bruce allows himself to raise his hand and pull the kryptonian towards him. 

 

"Bruce?" Kal gently strokes Bruce over his jaw. It brings pleasure and the feeling of security of an unknown quality.

 

Reality sinks through the senses.   
  
Bruce chooses again. With new found courage, he allows his eyes to show everything he feels.   
  
He feels so tired, so drained. Drawn as after a week with minimal amount of sleep. 

 

Everything to date .. wasted. .. And yet the result .. so hopeful, so enjoyable.   
The feeling of happiness and confusion mingels.   
  
How does Clark, Kal manage to cut through everything he had carefully planned? Why, how could he love someone like Batman, Bruce ... maybe even Brucie? How?   
  
But maybe it's just for the kryptonian to know?

  
Happiness radiating from Clark's eyes. That alone makes this perfect.

So Bruce allows himself to feel, leaving everything in his flare from the small corners and cages he gave them. 

The cold flows out and is replaced by heat. And resignation .. no, a security that allows Bruce to show everything he feels, to Kal.   
  


“Bruce?" Clarks laughs, "What are you staring at, do I have something in my face?"   
  
Only then does Bruce notice how he’s staring at the lips he has been dreaming of. How his mind has searched for the memory of the responsiveness of Superman's lower back. Fantasies about kissing the hero's round buttocks. The delicious, promise of invulnerable skin to touch. Not to forget the fullness resting between Kal’s thighs. 

***

Bruce meets his gaze, and Kal can only swallow, his mouth suddenly frustrated that it is not pressed against Bruce's tempting lips. Kal wants, no he needs, to know if they are soft or dry. If Bruce likes to nibble on lips or. Or massage them with his clever tongue.

***

  
The response in Kal's face ... is promising .. and to melt for.   
  
Cautiously, almost sermonally, Bruce leans forward and tastes those lips. Presses the bodies together. and god, yes, thank you, the kryptonian responds.


End file.
